Aphonia
by Party-Shoes16
Summary: How is our favorite greaser supposed to coupe with life when complications at birth leave Ponyboy without the ability to speak? Read and find out. It's really good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "The Outsiders" or this story. It belongs to The-bunny-echo.

Aphonia

_Hi everyone that has been reading this story, and those that are just now discovering it. It has now been adopted by me, Party-Shoes 16. I want to thank The-bunny-echo for giving me the chance to write my first "Outsiders" fic. I have currently been writing TMNT, Saddle Club, and My Little Pony in case anyone is interested. I don't own any of those either, but I wish I did. Hope I don't disappoint anyone. I love reviews just the same. The first 5 chapters I left just as the-bunny-echo did. After that is where I start to pick up. Enjoy!_

Chapter # 1: Complications

Lying on her side she closed her eyes in pain hoping the pain was just her baby practicing karate on her insides. Having gone through two pregnancies before, Laura Curtis thought she knew exactly what to expect with this third one. Boy was she ever wrong. Just 4 months into the pregnancy and the doctor put her on bed rest because her uterus was unable to carry her child properly. Though thinking back to the moment she realized another baby was on the way brought a smile to her face.

_Flashback_

Coming out of the bathroom Laura was in a bit of a daze. Searching for her husband brought her to the front yard. "Darrel?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute Honey," Darrel Curtis answered distractedly. He was currently teaching his 7 year old son Darry Jr. how to change his bike chains while his youngest son, Soda Pop, watched on.

" You really need to hear this." Laura was starting to get a bit impatient. "Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment. Okay Darry where was I? Oh right so once the chain is loose…"

"DARYLL SHAYNNE CURTIS!" Laura burst out causing all three Curtis males to jump around.

"Yes Honey?" Darrel asked just a bit scared.

"Please come in the house. I have to tell you something _important,_" she said stressing the word important so that Darrel knew she didn't want the whole neighborhood to know.

"Alright," Darry sighed "Sorry kiddos, I'll be right back."

Stepping in the house Darrel was a little scared seeing how nervous his wife looked. "Honey?"

Laura sat on the couch twiddling the hem of her apron in her hands. " Um, well Darrel..."

Darrel slowly blinked. Then he blinked again trying to process what his wife just said. "Come again?" he asked weakly.

"We're pregnant."

"Oh, yeah…that's what I thought you said" Darrel said, then promptly fainted.

_End Flashback_

A painful jab brought Laura out of her daydream. 'Oh God this isn't normal, please Oh God oh God, let my baby be safe.'

So absorbed in the pain she didn't notice when her sons came in the room.

"Is baby being bad?" Soda Pop asked as innocently as he could; which really wasn't that convincing considering that he wasn't really too fond of another baby coming along (ha-ha we all know these feelings are not gonna last).

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked little Darry, he was her oldest child and made it his duty to watch out for the family when his daddy was working.

"Oh! Darry please call your daddy. You remember the number, yes?"

"Yes Mommy." With that Darry rushed out the room to call his daddy, something wasn't right with mommy, and daddy will know how to make her better.

**AN: The-buny-echo says:** Should I continue? Please review. Sorry this is short. This is my first attempt at writing anything, so please be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2: Somethin's Not Right!

"PUSH!"

"Darrel it's too early, I can't do this baby. Please, it's too early." Laura was starting to panic; she was only 29 weeks along in her pregnancy.

"Honey everything's going to be fine, just listen to the doctor. Please Honey. I'm here don't worry you'll be fine." Desperately Darrel prayed in his mind for both his wife's and his unborn child's health. Both Curtis parents were frightened and confused, why was this happening to them?

"Mrs. Curtis please you need to push. Come on you can do it." The doctor tried to be encouraging, but Laura was still in denial. In her mind there was just _no way_ that her baby was coming right now.

"Please Mrs. Curtis; we need you to cooperate if you want your baby to survive!" That got Laura's attention.

--- _**Couple hour's pass**_---

"AHHHHHHHH!" giving one final push Laura slumped in the bed exhausted. 'Wait, I don't hear my baby' "Darrel! The baby! Why can't I hear our baby?!" Starting to get hysterical, Laura tried to get up, but Darrel kept holding her down.

"Honey I don't know why the baby was silent, the doctors just rushed our baby out of the room. I need you to calm down, our baby looked alive when I glanced at him, he'll be okay. Oh Laura it's a boy! Can you believe it?"

Tears were flowing down the parents' faces. Both parents were praying with all their might that their son was as healthy as can be.

Getting impatient to see his son, Darrel was just about to go find out what happened to his new baby, when a doctor came into the room. He had a worried look to his face that just sent a spike of fear into the Curtis'.

"Where's my baby? How's my baby? When can I…" A hysterical Laura was interrupted by the doc.

"Your son is in the neonatal section of the hospital, for a preemie he is doing as fine as can be." The doctor paused, not really sure how to break his news to the anxious parents.

"You're not telling us something. What's wrong with our baby?!" an impatient Darrel asked.

"Your son's vocal chords, the paired bands of muscle tissue positioned over the trachea, stopped developing in the uterus."

"What does this mean for our son?" Confusion could be clearly seen on both Curtis' faces.

"Well the undeveloped vocal chords cannot come together and vibrate. When a person prepares to speak, the vocal folds come together over the trachea and vibrate due to the airflow from the lungs. This mechanism produces the sound of the voice. If the vocal folds cannot meet together to vibrate, sound will not be produced. I am sorry to say that your son will never be able to speak." Taking another pause to allow the parents to take this in the doctor continued, "You will be able to see you son in a couple hours. We are just trying to insure that there will be no further complications with his development. Other than that: Congratulations on the birth of your son." With that said, the doctor left the two stunned parents alone.

"Darrel, I need my sons. I want to see my sons." Laura was starting to get riled up again. Stepping out of his daze Darrel got up. "Alright, I'll go call Mrs. Mathew right now. The boys will be here soon, just stay calm."

"Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" Sodapop Curtis bounced into his mother's hospital room. He couldn't wait to see his mommy.

Darrel and little Darry followed close behind.

"Where's da baby?" was the innocent question from Soda. Laura and Darrel shared a glance, "The baby isn't feeling too well so the doctors had to place him in a special room. We'll all go see him right now; we were just waiting for you." Darrel answered his son.

Soon the small family was traveling (Laura in wheel chair) down the halls to the neonatal section of the hospital to see the brand new member.

Ponyboy Michael Curtis was born at 29 weeks on September 23, 1953. He was so small and looked so helpless. Taking one look at this child both brothers feel in love. Sodapop couldn't remember exactly why he didn't want this baby, all that mattered now was there was someone that _he_ could look after. Little Darry looked down at his new baby brother and instantly fell in love. Both brothers silently made a vow to always protect their new baby from harm.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Brought me so much joy! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3: Darry's Little Brother

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!!! Where is my football?!"

Four year old Ponyboy was currently hiding from his eldest brother behind their mother's dress. With pleading eyes he looked to his mom to save him.

Curious as to why one son was hiding and the other son was yelling, Laura peered down at the one using her as a shield.

"Pony?" Laura questioned in her youngest.

Biting his bottom lip and looking to the floor Pony slowly pulled out a deflated football from behind his back.

Right at that moment 12 year old Darry came running in the kitchen searching for Pony. "Aha! There you ar…" stopping midway through his speech Darry's expression changed from triumphant, to horror, to utter rage. "Mom look what that little urchin did to my football! Dad won't be able to get me another! I'm going to kill him," an anguished Darry shrieked.

"Now Darry, don't be so harsh" Laura tried to soothe Darry, "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, right baby?" At that Pony furiously nodded his head up and down. "Now see Darry, I'm sure we can patch that one up good as new. Pony will even help. No harm no foul."

This didn't seem to placate Darry, he looked ready to burst.

"It's not fair! He gets away with _everything_. I don't care if he is 'special' he's still nothing but an annoying little urchin of a brother, though I wish he wasn't mine!" With that Darry stomped to his room.

Laura had half a mind to go after her eldest, but knew that Pony needed her after hearing such strong words come from his big brother.

Looking at little Pony would make anyone's heart break. He was standing in the same spot with his head down signing the words 'I'm sorry' over and over. (At the young age of four, Pony only knew basic everyday words in sign. He was slowly progressing to full sentences.) Lifting up his head Laura could see the tears swelling in his eyes wanting to flow over.

"Sweetie, you know he didn't mean that. He was just angry. Give him some time and then go apologize, ok?" Laura tried to console her baby. She lifted him into her arms and allowed him to cry himself to sleep.

After placing him down in his and Soda's shared room she went towards Darry's room. This was not going to be an easy discussion.

***

In his room Darry was laying on his bed staring gloomily at the cracked ceiling. He knew he was in trouble for what he had said, but that was his newest football. Dad had saved up and bought him a really nice one for his birthday.

Usually all the footballs they used got left in the lot and were either stolen or busted up. But Darry made extra sure to keep his safe. And now it was ruined by the little urchin.

If _he _had ruined something he would have got more than the scolding that Pony got. Sometimes he hated the treatment his little brother got. Even Soda treated him with kid gloves. _But he is a kid_.

Thinking of his little brother, he realized he was the only one treating Pony as if he were 'special.' The kid was only four, and everyone was treating him like any other four year old. He was slowly realizing that his brothers muteness didn't make him that much different than any other four year old. Sure they had to learn a new way of speaking, but Pony wasn't unhealthy of anything. He loved both his brothers equally and started to fell bad at how he yelled at Pony. He started towards his door thinking of a way to apologize to Pony and show that he wanted and loved him. _Though he still is a little urchin. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4: How He Really Felt

"Soda, please watch over Pony while we take Darry to the doctor." Laura shouted over her shoulder while gathering her coat and heading out the front door. Pouting slightly, Soda reluctantly agreed. Being ten years old Soda felt that there were better things to do on Saturday than watch his little brother.

"Can Steve come over?" Soda asked hoping to salvage some of his Saturday. Laura was already late for the doctor so she quickly agreed and her and Darry left.

Running into the kitchen where Pony was finishing breakfast Soda quickly called Steve to invite him over. "Steve? Man, I have to babysit Pony. I need you to come over so I'm not bored. Yeah, okay! See ya bud." Soda turned around to see Pony gazing at him. "What? Mom said he can come over." Soda knew that his brother didn't like Steve, but Steve was his best bud so he ignored it.

"_Would you like to play Yahtzee® or Sorry® before Steve comes?_" Pony signed. In the past couple of years Darry had been helping Pony with putting together longer sentences and expanding his vocabulary. It had helped that Pony was such a bright child. He soaked everything up like a sponge. The whole family had learned along with Pony so they were able to understand him. The rest of the gang did too, except for Steve. Steve never really learned much sign since Pony wasn't his favorite person. He learned the basics for Soda's sake, and also all the bad words so he'd know if anyone signed anything bad about him.

"How about we wait until Steve gets here then we can play Sorry®?" Soda offered since he wasn't really good at Yahtzee and Sorry was more fun with more players. Pony looked a little disappointed but still nodded in assent. Instead of waiting for Steve in the living room like Soda, Pony went to go read in his room. Midway through Doctor Dan, the Bandage Man Pony heard Steve come through the front door.

"Hey Soda, I can't believe you have to watch the runt." Steve's voice floated in through the door. "Don't call him that Steve. Thanks for coming over though." Soda didn't want to reprimand his friend too harshly, it really only was a nickname.

"Yeah, okay. So what do you want to do? Just hang?" Steve asked.

"Well how about we playSorry®?" Soda offered. Nodding his head Steve agreed. Once his friend agreed Soda called for Pony, "Hey Pony! Bring out the Sorry® if you still want to play!"

"Whoa! Who said I wanted to play with the r-, I mean Ponyboy?" Steve asked looking annoyed. "C'mon Steve, the game's no fun with just two people!" Soda pleaded, he really wanted to play a game and, besides playing cards, that's all there was.

Sighing Steve finally gave in, "Fine, but I choose Red!"

"Alright! I'm Blue" Soda shouted out. At that moment Pony came in with the box in his hands. He heard the color choices and was a bit annoyed that Steve chose red. That was his favorite. Now he either had to be green (his most hated color) or yellow (no one ever wanted to be yellow!). Putting down the box he signed to Soda a bit dejectedly, "_I will be yellow_."

Halfway through the game the phone rang. Jumping to his feet Soda ran to answer the phone, leaving Pony and Steve alone in the living room. Felling bitter that he was losing, Steve decided that this was the perfect time to vent some anger.

"Listen runt, why don't you just quit the game and go read or something? Me and Soda are too old to be playing you. You can't even properly play our games. What good is a mute runt in football? Huh? You can't do much. Soda only plays with you cuz he feels sorry for you and he has to. So go away and leave us alone!" By the end of his rant Steve didn't feel as good as he thought he would. It may have been the look on Pony's face. He looked so defeated with tears rolling down his face. Or it may have been a shocked Soda standing in the doorway looking ready to kill Steve.

Before Steve or Soda could do or say a thing, Ponyboy shot up and ran to his room and slammed the door. "Leave now. If I can't fix this you are no longer my friend." Soda said in the coldest voice Steve ever heard from his friend.

Trying to salvage their friendship Steve got ready to go. Before exiting Steve stopped and looked Soda in the eye, "I am sorry. I just let my mouth get carried away. Tell Pony sorry for me?" Soda gave a curt nod and Steve left thinking of ways to make it up to Soda. If it including kissing up to Pony he'd deal.

Back in the house Soda ran to the room he shared with Pony and slowly opened the door. Pony was nowhere to be seen. "Pone? Will you come out and speak with me?" Soda whispered softly. Hearing a breathy sob he turned his head towards the closet and realized he would have to coax Pony out.

"Oh Pony! Where are you? I fear there may be a terrible beasty under the bed that wants to eat me! Oh why oh why have you abandoned me to face this beast alone?" Soda shouted dramatically. In the closet the sobs died down and a small smile could be seen on Pony's face. In the room Soda had crawled towards the bed with a pillow held as a shield and a blanket tied like a cape. "Oh no! Pony Help! The beast has got me!"

Running out the closet Pony pounced on the beast and valiantly fought to rescue his brother from the monster. The battle against their foe lasted for over half an hour, finally to be defeated by Soda lifting Pony to poke the monsters eyes out.

Sitting on the bed hugging Pony to his side Soda decided to reassure Pone, "You know that I don't feel sorry for you? Right? I mean you are one of the smartest first graders that I know. And I love to play games with you. I never could have defeated that beast without you. No one forces me to play with you. I love you Pone, I couldn't have asked for a better brother." Looking down at Pony, Soda was happy to see a smile on lighting his brother's face. Everything would be fine, he'd deal with Steve later.

**The-bunny-echo says: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and/or favorite-ed this. ****One question: Okay I think Dally was in N.Y at least till he was ten. Does it ever say when he came to Tulsa? I'm going to make him a year older than Soda. I lost my book and I can't really remember ages, so I'm using what makes sense to me.** **Here's how I see the age differences: **_**Pony 6, Johnny 9, Soda 10, Steve 10, Dally 11, Two-bit 12, Darry 13.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5: Two-Bit's Trade Mark

Pony always knew that he was different. His brothers, parents and friends all were able to use their voices, just not him. He found sign language fun and fascinating. Not only did he need to use his hands to speak with people, he found that he needed to use his whole body and his face to express his wants.

Two-bit was one of Darry's friends. He was known as a goofball and was proud of it. Little Ponyboy Curtis intrigued the fool. Pony had full control over his face and was able to make some pretty funny expressions. Two-bit was especially fond of the one eyebrow lift. He was determined to nail that one down himself. He could have a lot of fun with that! So At the age of 12, Two-bit finally mastered the eyebrow lift, all thanks to Ponyboy.

_**The-bunny-echo says: Yeah, sorry this is extremely short. It's more like an interlude than a chapter. Well it's better than nothing right? Yeah, sorry again. I'll really try to pop out the next chapter fast. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6: Reflections

**AN: Ok, this is where I pick up. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Ponyboy sat on the monkey bars of the playground equipment in the park reflecting on each member of the gang. He thought about how Darry treated him as if he were made of glass and how Two-Bit had learned his trade mark of the one eyebrow lift prom him a couple of years ago. The thought brought a smile to his face.

Ponyboy thought about how his brother's best friend hated him and how Steve still was pretty mean to him when Soda wasn't around. Because Pony had no voice he could never tell anyone about what was happening.

It was the fact that Pony couldn't talk that kept him on good terms with the famous Dallas Winston. Dallas had lived in New York, and he could tell some stories about the gangs there that made Pony's hair stand on end.

Then there was Johnny.

It was no secret that Ponyboy and Johnny were best friends. Johnny liked hanging out with the kid. Next to him, Johnny was the youngest, and sometimes that could be a little rough. Sometimes it felt as there was to much attention on him.

Maybe it was because Johnny felt like Pony understood him or that he wouldn't be judged so harshly when he opened up to the kid. Whatever the reason he loved being with his best friend.

Ponyboy on the other hand loved hanging around Johnny. Aside from his older brothers, Johnny was the most fluent member of the gang. Johnny didn't think sign language was weird. He treated Ponyboy like he was just any other person rather than a tag along or a mute.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I am having some flash drive troubles, and wanted to get it up. If anyone has any ideas that would like to see requests are always welcomed. I want to thank every one for your wonderful reviews. I'm also working on three other stories which I started before I took over this one. I may have mentioned that already, but if I didn't know you'll now if my updating is a little slow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 7: The Kid

"What does this sign mean?" Johnny asked his best friend. He was practicing both signing and talking with Pony Boy knowing very well that his inability to speak did not at all effect his hearing like some of the other students the kid was in classes with.

The door opened and in walked Soda Pop and Steve coming in from work. Soda began to sign with Pony Boy, asking him about his day and school. Ponyboy signed back happily. In his own special way, he always had something to talk about to his older brother Sodapop.

Sodapop and Johnny laughed out loud at what Pony was fuming about

"What is it," asked Steve. "What's s funny?"

Clutching his chest from laughing so hard Soda relayed Pony's story about his classes at school, the teachers, and some of the other students.

"They're teaching his deaf class mates to lip read," he told Steve,"but Pony doesn't understand why he has to learn it. He says it's really hard, and besides that he can here just fine. He just can't speak."

"Oh," was all Steve said.

It was all he really felt like he could say as he watched Ponyboy and Johnny continue with whatever it was there were talking about. He just couldn't understand it really. Everyone else seemed to be just fine to hang around Pony despite the fact that the kid couldn't speak. Why not him?

About an hour later Darry came home from work. Ponyboy ran up to him excitedly. He told his brother the same story he had told Johnny and Soda, and Steve he ever bothered to pay any notice of the kid.

Darry laughed and shook his head. Sometimes his baby brother could be something else.

Steve watched Ponyboy sign to Darry is rapid motions noticing all the facial expression going on at the same time. He wondered what he was saying.

"Sure," he heard Darry say. I don't mind if Johnny stays with us tonight."

Steve blinked. Was that what Pony has asked? If Johnny could stay with them? He knew Johnny had been very nervous about staying alone in the lot at night after he was jumped. Steve turned his attention back to the conversation between Darry and Ponyboy.

"No. Johnny does not have to worry about getting food poising from whatever crazy concoction he can come up with."

_Rapid signing _

"Fine, Pony. I'll cook."

**AN: Hope you liked that chapter. If you thought it stunk you can spray some air freshener. **

**During the 1950's and 60's students were discouraged from using a form of sign language in favor of lip reading. However, less than 30% of human speech is visible. **

**Also facial expressions and boy language are also very important in sign language, so I'm thinking of putting more in there. Again if you have anything you think would make this story great feel free to leave a review. **

**Last: I would like to thank those who reviewed, and a special thanks goes to MihealandMail4ever for letting me know that I had my chapters mixed up with other stories. I think everything has been fixed now except my torn up garbage disposel. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter # 8: If Only

**NA: Sorry it's been a while. To make it up to all of you here's a long chapter. From here on out I'll be retelling some of the events in the book mixed with some of my own ideas and twists. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. If you have any ideas of your own or suggestions please let me know. **

Pony shook his head as he sunk down in an empty seat at the movie house trying to draw attention away from himself.

As much as he loved coming here to watch movies, he hated it just the same. He hated how people stared at him. He hated how people assumed that just because he wasn't able to talk he was stupid, dangerous, or deaf.

He wasn't deaf. He could here just fine. He never had any trouble hearing all the hurtful things people said.

Ponyboy hated the way his brothers and the gang treated him sometimes, especially Darry. Just because he couldn't talk they all acted like he couldn't take care of himself. If only, he thought. If only.

If only he could talk he'd tell Darry to stop treating him with gloves or like he was made of glass. Then again, no one dared tell off Darry. Not even Dally challenged him.

Ponyboy tried to relax and enjoy the movie. It was his very favorite _James Bond_. No one of course could understand how he loved it so much, but Pony didn't care. Sometimes he liked being left in his own little world.

After the movie was over he left quickly. Sometimes Pony was a little scared to be walking about on his own. Of course his brother made sure that this rarely happened. It was because he couldn't speak they worried he wouldn't be able to call for help.

Ponyboy always made a cautious effort to walk quickly, but when he heard a car driving ever so slowly up behind he began to pick his feet up and run.

It didn't make any difference. Ponyboy may have been the track team star, but he couldn't out run a car. No human being could, especially a Ford Mustang like a soc might have.

Yes. He was right. There were five of them. They got out of their car. Pony noticed one of the boys was carrying a switch blade. Great! Now what was he going to do. He didn't usually keep a blade on him, and yelling for help wasn't possible. This was probably the reason why Darry didn't like him walking by his lonesome. Well if the Soc didn't kill him with that knife then Darry sure would when he got wind of this.

Ponyboy had run until he couldn't run any more, and like an idiot had let them surround him. "I guess this proves that my brothers are right about me not always using my head," Ponyboy thought.

One of the boys grabbed him tightly by the shoulders. Pony kicked him in the shins to retaliate. Then a second one helped force him to the ground.

They were bigger than he was. Maybe even twice his size, but Ponyboy still squirmed to get away from them. He only stopped when another soc put the knife he held in his hand to Pony's throat.

"Hey Greaser," he said with a sneer. "We've come to give you a haircut. How'd you like to begin just under your chin? What'd you say?"

With wide eyes Ponyboy only began to squirm even more. The soc slugged him hard in the gut, but Pony managed to hit him square in the mouth for it. Another one of the boys hit him from the side.

"Do you not like that? Well just tell me then."

Ponyboy said nothing of course. He closed his eyes for a few seconds expecting another blow. It never came.

"There's something wrong with him," he heard one say. "He hasn't said a word."

"Something's not right here," the soc with the blade said backing away. "He's not saying anything or making and noise."

They were all backing away from me know. They were scared. Ponyboy couldn't believe his stroke of luck. Just because he couldn't talk they were running away thinking that he wasn't right in the head or something. Then Ponyboy saw another reason. Darry. Ponyboy didn't know who he was more scared of.

Darry checked him over carefully. Worry, anger, and sadness were all hitting him at once. How dare they touch his baby brother! Darry was relieved to find that everything was pretty much ok. Ponyboy would only need a bandage.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they," he said.

"They pulled a blade on ya, "Sodapop said.

It was more of a statement than a question, and Ponyboy nodded in response.

He suddenly turned away quickly as the ground began to blur. He didn't want his brothers to see him cry. Fair enough, he didn't want the rest of the gang to see him cry. Greasers were tough hoods. They got boozed up, jailed, and into fights. They didn't cry.

"Easy Pony," Soda said. "They ain't gona hurt ya no more."

Ponyboy nodded. Then he looked up at Darry. Darry looked like he could cuff him. Ponyboy knew he was ready to lay into him right then and there.

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # 9: Mistakes

"What do you think you're doing walking all by your lonesome," Darry yelled.

"You know you're supposed to wait for someone to come get you," Sodapop said.

Ponyboy knew he was in big trouble when Soda started in on him too.

"When are you going to start using that brain of yours Ponyboy? You could have been hurt a lot worse. It's not like you can yell for help or anything."

Ponyboy just stared as the ground while they all walked home. The rest of the gang trailed a little farther behind. They tried to do this as a sign of respect whenever Darry was nailing his baby brother. Of course they could here the whole thing.

"You need to start listening to what Darry tells you Pony," Soda said. "I know you can here him loud and clear."

"The city of Tulsa can here him loud and clear," Two-Bit whispered under his breath.

Unfortunately, he wasn't out of ear shot. Darry shout him a warning look, but continued lecturing his brother.

Wrong move. Darry wasn't in the mood to be messed with, and if you were smart you knew when to not push his buttons. Even Dallas knew that. Darry was the gang leader. It wasn't official or anything. They weren't even an organized gang, but more buddies or a bunch of tough hoods that hung out together.

"You're fourteen now, and you still act like you're in your own little world sometimes."

"Well at least people know me there," Ponyboy signed.

Soda couldn't help but to crack a grin at that. He just couldn't stay mad at Pony, even if Darry was right.

Johnny who had just happened to be getting the whole conversation on all sides startled to laugh. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"You dig that Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny nodded. Everyone in the gang knew a few basic conversational signs so that they were able to communicate with the kid, or order him around as Ponyboy saw it, but no one knew that anyone other than Darry and Sodapop was fluent in sign language.

"That explains why the two of them get along so great;" Two-Bit piped up. "Neither one of them ever say anything."

They all groaned. Two-Bit always had to get his two bits worth in.

"We're serious Ponyboy," Darry started in on him again.

"Wait a minute Darry," Soda stopped him as a sudden thought hit him.

He had to stop doing this, Soda thought. Ponyboy might be getting the wrong idea of who was in charge here. There was no doubt in his mind that if he ever got into trouble Darry wouldn't hesitate to take a strap to him the same as he was going to do to Pony after the gang left. It was kind of weird being spanked by your older brother, but Soda knew Ponyboy really deserved it after all the stunts he had pulled this week alone. He never imagined how much trouble not being able to talk could cause. He turned to Ponyboy.

"Wasn't there someone who was supposed to come get you?"

Ponyboy nodded in response. He started to sign rapidly, and Johnny voiced what Ponyboy was signing.

As the story came out, Steve was supposed to go get Ponyboy from the movie house, and walk him home. The rivalry between the greasers and socs, however bad it was, was getting a lot worse lately. All concerns had been for Ponyboy being at a disadvantage for not having a voice.

When Steve had been over an hour late in doing this, Ponyboy thought that Steve had forgotten about him and decided to walk home on his own.

All the blood seemed to have drained from Steve's face. He had completely forgotten. What was even worse is the reason why he had forgotten.

"How could you forget Steve?"

"Maybe it was because he was to busy getting laid," Two-Bit joked.

Steve's face went from pale to crimson making it obvious that what Two-Bit said was actually right.

"Look, if you did have to go alone you should have carried a blade," Darry said drawing Soda's attention back toward their brother and away from Steve.

"Oh right, that would have been a great excuse for the socs to cut his neck a little more there," said Soda.

"If I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother I'll ask you, kid brother," Darry shot back at Sodapop.

He walked off to our house to clean up from work and pay some bills.

"How's the kid?"

Dallas was out of prison. Ponyboy wondered why the fuzz kept letting him out if was wanted dead or alive so badly.

"I'm fine," Ponyboy signed.

"When'd you get out of the cooler, Dal?" Johnny asked.

"I thought you were in for ninny days," said Steve.

"I got time off for good behavior. Can ya believe it? So what are you guys up to?"

"We're taking Evie and Sandy to the movies tomorrow night?"

"That means no kids allowed," Steve shot at Ponyboy.

"That's ok Pony," Dallas said with a smile crossing his face. How about you sneak into the drive in with me and Johnny?"

"He can't get into trouble with the cops. You know that, Dal," Johnny voiced what Ponyboy was signing.

"I'm not talking about any trouble with the law," Dallas replied.

That night Ponyboy lay in bed thinking about what happened that day. When the knife had cut into the tender flesh of his throat it had hurt. The experience had been a scary one for sure, but what he kept thinking about was how the socs began to get scared when they discovered that he couldn't talk.

It reminded him of his parent's funeral. People assumed that because he couldn't talk he couldn't understand that his mom and dad, his own parents, were gone. Well, he may not be able to make sounds, but that hadn't stopped the many zillions of tears from flowing.

The kids at school kind of treated him the same way also. They had started giving Johnny a hard time by affiliation. The more Ponyboy thought about it the more he was sure that just because a person could talk it didn't make them smart.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed it. No one better say Sodapop's ooc. I told you there'd be a twist in there. **

**So in this version of the story should Johnny and Dallas die or not? Do you want things to start going along with the book or not? Please vote, and let me know what you want to happen. **

**Merry Christmas to All!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cold

It was finely dark enough for the tree of them to sneak into the drive in theater. Dallas went first followed by Ponyboy and Johnny through the hole between the gated area and incurved ground.

Ponyboy thought they each could scrape up enough money. It only cost a dime without a car, but he knew not to keep his hands silent. If he could have talked, he would have kept his mouth shut anyways.

As they walked to the back of the parking lot where the chairs were, they saw two girls walking towards them. They took two of the seats in front of them paying no attention to the three greasers.

"It's cold," Ponyboy signed to Johnny.

"You should have brought a jacket," Johnny told him.

Ponyboy knew he was right of course. Darry had told him to take a jacket with him, but Ponyboy had forgotten or didn't listen; one of the two. It was no wonder Darry got on to him all the time.

Pony hadn't listened to him tonight; he hadn't listened to him last night when Darry told him to put the dished away, or Thursday when he was supposed to take the trash out. The house sure smelled in the morning.

Ponyboy had forgotten to tell Darry about his track meet, and that he was going out with his team to celebrate their big win afterwards. That had caused him to break his curfew. Darry made him be home by Midnight.

To top it all off Ponyboy had gotten mad about the soc that had jumped him. He had let his anger get the best of him, and got drunk. All of this had happened within one single week, and the week wasn't even over yet.

Darry wasn't even going to let him come to the drive in with Dallas and Johnny tonight, but Soda talked him into it arguing that both of them were working late. Not that Ponyboy thought he needed a babysitter.

Dallas lit up a cigarette. Then without warning he leaned forward to grope the red haired girl in front of him. He was up to his old tricks again.

The girl pushed him back which of course only turned him on more. She shoved him again.

"Stop it greaser!" she yelled.

"Come on. I'm a really nice guy once you get to know me. Maybe we can find out if you're a real red head or not."

She jumped.

"Leave me alone or I'll call the cops!"

"Ooooh, I'm pissing in my pants I'm so scared," Dallas remarked.

"Leave her alone Dally," Johnny growled as he showed his idle away from the girls.

Ponyboy was shocked by the boy's reaction. He knew Johnny worshiped the ground Dallas walked on, and Ponyboy had just seen Johnny shove Dallas Winston.

Johnny's eyes were wide in fear when he realized what he'd just done. No body messed around with Dallas unless they had some kind of a death wish. But Johnny stood his ground.

"You heard me. Leave her alone."

Fear swelled up in Ponyboy. He wished he could talk. He'd tell Johnny to look out. No one talked to Dallas Winston that way. No one EVER did.

With movements quicker than a cat Dallas smacked Johnny upside the head. Johnny and Ponyboy both shrank back. Then Dallas stomped off.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny both horrified and awed at the same time.

"I'm ok Pony," Johnny assured the kid.

Dallas hadn't really hit him much. Really. He'd think nothing of beating anyone else but Johnny. Johnny was different. He loved Johnny more than life itself, and would think long and hard before ever really hitting him. Johnny got enough of that at home from his dad. The action had just been a warning to Johnnycakes that he better watch it whenever he decided to stand up to the tougher hoods.

Ponyboy was still gaping at the wide eyed Johnny when the girl said, "Thank you…"

"Johnny. My name's Johnny and this is Ponyboy. He doesn't talk."

"Hi. I'm Cherry, and this is Marsha. Would like to sit up here with us?"

Both boys nodded and moved up front, one on either side of the two girls.

"Are you not afraid of us like you are Dally," Johnny asked Cherry.

"You two look to sweet to hurt anyone, besides your friend doesn't talk."

"Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm not like everyone else," Ponyboy signed.

"Easy Ponyboy. She doesn't mean anything by it," Johnny said.

The girls looked startled.

"He can here just fine," Johnny told them.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy," Cherry said sweetly to him.

Suddenly Ponyboy felt a pair of cold hands wrap around thought.

"Alright greaser, you've had it!"

Ponyboy was scared, and in an attempt to run he knocked the popcorn from Cherry's hands and dumped it all over himself.

He looked up sheepishly only to find Two-Bit laughing at him like he was going to keel over.

"Dang Two-Bit," Johnny scolded playfully.

Feeling like an idiot, Ponyboy took the popcorn bucket off his head.

After the movie was over Two-Bit decided that they needed to walk the pretty ladies home incase they were to run into Dallas again. Ponyboy couldn't believe how well this pick up line was working. Dallas would just beat him into a bloody pulp and go on.

They hadn't been walking long when a tough looking mustang drove up beside them. Two drunken socs staggered out.

"What's going on here?" one asked with slightly slurred speech.

"Bob, I told you before that I'm will not go out with you while you're drinking."

"So you're going to pick up some young kids. Look at them. I bet they still piss in their bed at night."

"Let's get out of here," Ponyboy signed as he saw Two-Bit reaching for his knife.

"Well, if it isn't the stupid mute. Want to talk about how you stole our girls? Oh; that's right. You can't talk."

Ponyboy's face reddened with anger. Without thinking, something he seemed to have a great talent for, he ran towards the boy on his left and popped him in the nose.

"What the he…" he cried in pain while holding his bloody nose.

"You little…" the other soc tried to say, but was attacked by Ponyboy too quickly to finish.

Ponyboy stomped on his foot before punching the boy square in the gut. He grabbed him the way Darry had taught him.

"Aaaawwwww!" The soc yelled.

"Stop! Stop! Stop it!" Cherry yelled at the top of her lungs.

Two-Bit grabbed Ponyboy by the shoulders to get him away from the battered socs.

"I hate fighting! I hate it! Bob we'll go with you just stop fighting."

They all piled into the Mustang and drove off.

"Anything you want to explain before I tell Darry," Two-Bit asked him.

Ponyboy turned to look at his buddies with a slight grin forming on his face.

"So much for being mute," he signed.

They both laughed. Then Two-Bit went off to one of the local bars to get drunk leaving the kids on their own.

"I let my anger get the better of me," Ponyboy signed as he and Johnny settled down in the lot.

"Maybe so, but I don't plan on telling your brothers about it.

Ponyboy smiled his thanks.

"I'm just so tired of this," Johnny confessed.

"It ain't like that everywhere," Ponyboy signed.

It had grown dark. The boys were tired, and they lay beside each other while drifting off to sleep.

Then Ponyboy felt someone shaking him.

"Wake up Pony. We fell asleep. You better go home before Darry skins you alive."

Ponyboy didn't argue. He just ran home as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what time it was. He only hoped he hadn't been out much longer than he was allowed. Last time that happened Darry had grounded him for two weeks. It was nothing but home and school.

Sodapop was waiting for him when Ponyboy got home. He looked very worried and a little angry.

"You're late Ponyboy. It's two in the morning. Darry's out looking for you, and when he gets back he's going to punish you good."

Ponyboy winced. He knew he was in big trouble.

They heard a truck pull up and the enjoin shut off. Darry was home. The door handle turned and he walked in.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy signed. "Me and Johnny fell asleep."

"You fell asleep did you? Well you'll have all the time you want to sleep kid because I'm going to wear you out."

He grabbed his baby brother harshly by the shoulders and dragged him towards his bedroom.

"Darry?" Soda started.

"Unless you want your butt busted too, you better hush up." Darry yelled.

Soda nodded. He sat down on he couch and put his head in his hands. All was silent, but when he listened carefully he could here the strap as it came down hard on Pony's backside. If Pony had the ability to form sounds he would have been screaming his head off.

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. **

**Thanks to all those readers who reviewed, and if you didn't review it's not too late. **

**I want to remind everyone that my pole is still up, but will be closing in a few days. So far only two people have voted it looks like. I know it's my fault because I didn't post it on my profile right the first time. Thanks to those who told we what they thought in their reviews. **

**I'm afraid this is all until the month of February. I am in the process of moving because I'm taking on a new job. **

**I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter. Until then… **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Trouble about Running Away

**A/N: I mean it when I say this is the last chapter until February. I only wrote this one because I had so many pleads. **

**Ok. So the winner is: It should happen just like the book, but Johnny and Dally should live. : By a very close runner up by only a single vote was : Do something totally new, and stop going by that damn book wherever it may be: so I'll keep putting my own personal twists and touches to things. Enjoy!**

Through streaming tears Darry had tried to explain to his baby brother why he was so upset with him, but Ponyboy just didn't want to listen.

He ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. His mind was screaming with pain, confusion, and rage. _How could Darry do that to me, Ponyboy thought._

Trying to shove the incident out of his mind, Ponyboy jumped into bed landing on top of Soda who embraced him tightly. Pony tried to wiggle away, but Soda held him.

"Listen Pony," Soda began softly. "You really scared us tonight by coming home so late. Please don't do it again."

A fresh flow of tears began once more, reflecting in the pale moonlight through the windows. Ponyboy didn't want his brother to see them, but it was too late as a gentle hand wiped them away.

"You didn't stand up for me," Pony signed with wet hands. "You let Darry punish me."

More hot tears flowed down his face, and he turned away from his brother.

"Darry's the one who's in charge here, Ponyboy," Soda said firmly. "Try putting yourself in his shoes."

He did. The more Ponyboy thought about it the more he realized he had kind of been pushing Darry's buttons a lot. It wasn't really fair to blame Sodapop. He had heard Darry threaten to lick him too if he intervened anymore.

"Now listen to me pony," Soda began again after a long moment of silence between the two brothers. "Darry loves you a lot. You just scared him. You scared me too. He's got a lot of responsibilities now, and he ain't used to them."

Ponyboy nodded. He waited for Soda to say more, but after a view moments his brother's breathing slowed. Ponyboy knew he was asleep.

For a few moments Ponyboy laid in the silence of the darkness pondering over what Soda had said. Darry love him? Ha! Darry didn't love anyone except for maybe Soda.

Now was his chance. Slowly and quietly Ponyboy crept from under Soda's arms. He pulled his clothes back own, and tiptoed out the front door. Once outside he ran like a pack of wild dogs were after him.

He stopped when he got to the lot, and found Johnny sleeping on the ground huddled in a bunch of old newspapers. He shook he boy gently to wake him up.

"What?" Johnny sat up in alarm.

Ponyboy tapped him on the shoulder twice. That was their system for letting him know that it was Ponyboy.

Ponyboy grabbed hold of Johnny's jacket, and started to run again. Johnny followed without any questions.

A few yards away Ponyboy finely slowed down and stopped.

"Take it easy Ponyboy. It can't be that bad. What happened?"

Johnny took out his lighter so he would be able to see Ponyboy's signs with the help of the flame.

"Darry punished me," he signed.

Johnny nodded in puzzlement. He knew that Darry punished Ponyboy and even Sodapop when he thought they needed to be taught a lesson for their actions and behavior. So why then was his best friend so upset?

"How long are you grounded for," Johnny asked.

Ponyboy shook his head.

"I'm not grounded. I got the belt," he signed.

Whoa. Johnny was taken aback. Ponyboy must have really done something bad in order for Darry to go that far. He wondered if Sodapop had gotton the same. He was about to ask Pony when they noticed a car weaving in and out through the two lanes that lead down the road along side the lot. That could only mean trouble.

**I like reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I HATE SOCS!!!

Ponyboy grabbed Johnny's hand, and started to run back towards his house. The car was faster. Several socs got out of the car and had then surrounded with in minutes.

Ponyboy was scared. He noticed Johnny looking wide eyed at one soc in particular. The boy was bigger then they were, and he had several huge rings on his fingers.

Ponyboy remembered a few weeks ago when they had found Johnny lying motionless in the lot. His face and arms were cut and bleeding. His hair began to stand on end.

"Well what do we have here," one of the socs said.

He was so drunk he was stumbling as he step, and he reeked of the alcohol; the bottle which he still held in his hand.

Ponyboy wondered if they would be scared away by the fact that he couldn't speak like the other socs. Normally this would bother him, but right now he thought it might save them. After all, it had worked once before.

No so such luck. More socs climbed out of the car. Two of them pushed Johnny down when he tried to fight them. They grabbed Ponyboy and started to force his head under water in the dirty fountain that ironically stood as a symbol of friendship and peace.

Johnny picked himself up from the ground. He was angry. This was greaser territory, and wasn't about to let some socs hurt him and his best friend. He remembered the blade in his left pocket. Ponyboy was going to be alright. It was the socs that were going to die.

Johnny sat on the grass waiting for Ponyboy to wake up so he could tell him what he had done. He couldn't believe he'd killed another person, even if it was self defense. What would happen now? Dally was the only one Johnny could think of that might be able to help them out of this mess, but was it fair to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy had been there too so that would make him an accomplice or something like that wouldn't it? They were drowning him. Johnny had to do it. What would Darry and Sodapop say?

Slowly Ponyboy came too, and when he did Johnny took Pony's arm and ran. He didn't want him to see the dead body lying on the blood soaked ground. Ponyboy was just a kid after all. Ponyboy tried to jerk away.

Ponyboy we got to get out of here. I killed him! I killed that boy. The others all ran after that."

Even if Ponyboy could talk Johnny knew he was scared. His face was as white as a ghost, just like Johnny's.

They kept running. Johnny thought Dally had mentioned something about going to Buck's earlier tonight.

Tonight? Was it still the same night? It felt like years.

The two greasers reached Buck's house, and Johnny banged loudly on the door.

Buck answered it with a scowl. "What do ya boys want?" he snarled.

"Dally," Johnny almost yelled. "We need to see Dally right now."

Ponyboy nodded. He could smell the heavy scent of alcohol as Buck spoke. Buck took a closer look at him. "Aren't you Curtis's kid brother," he asked. "The mute? What ya do'n d way out here?" he asked with slurred speech.

Ponyboy swallowed hard. He wasn't supposed to be here. This place was definitely off limits.

Dally's busy," Buck finally said, and was about to slam the door on us when Johnny stopped him.

"Tel him it's Ponyboy and Johnny. He'll come."

Buck went back inside. They waited for what seemed like forever before Dally came to the door.

"What do you guys want," he asked.

"I killed a soc," Johnny said barely above a whisper, but Dally heard it.

"You killed a soc? Alright, I want both of you to follow me."

Dally grabbed both of the boys by the arm.

"Ponyboy, are you wet?"

Ponyboy didn't respond. His attention was drawn to the other greasers in the house and their lively activities.

"Ponyboy, come on now. Your gona catch your death before the cops pick ya up," Dally scolded the fourteen year old as he dragged him and Johnny up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

Once inside the room, Johnny explained the whole situation including the part about Ponyboy running away.

"We figured that you could help us figure out this mess if anyone could," Johnny said.

"Wow," Dally chuckled. "I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up with a murder rep."

He lit a cigarette before noticing Ponyboy was sitting on the bed still dressed in wet clothes.

"Take that wet shirt off, stupid," Dally snapped at Pony, and handed him something dry to put on.

Dallas took a gun from a nearby drawer, and loaded it. He didn't think either kid had enough sense to handle it, but Johnny was the older of the two greasers; the one who had killed the soc. Dally handed the gun to Johnny along with some money.

Before walking them back out the door, he gave them instructions of where to go, what to do, and how to get there. Now it was up to them.

**AN: Thanks to all that reviewed. I don't know how often I'll be able to update with my new job and all, but I'll try. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dally's Instructions

So like Dally had told them, Ponyboy and Johnny caught a ride on the 3:15 train. They were both very tired and scared.

Johnny was glad for once that Ponyboy couldn't speak. That way they didn't have to talk about what happened back in Tulsa. He could just pretend to be asleep and ignore Ponyboy's signs.

He couldn't believe it had only been hours sense they had gotten themselves in this mess. Johnny knew that Sodapop and Darry must be worried sick about their baby brother. Truthfully, everyone in the gang considered Johnny as just a kid himself.

He sure could use a cigarette right now. He and Ponyboy had smoked the last that he had to calm their nerves down after Johnny had killed that soc.

Johnny looked over at the sleeping Ponyboy. What were they going to do?

Dallas walked down the street away from the Dingo. He and Shepard had been kicked out after getting into a knife fight. Dally was the one to pull the blade on Shepard first, causing him to retaliate which of course meant he was through fighting fair.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going because he was so used to crashing at the Curtis's house whenever he needed to. Dally now realized that he was headed in that direction.

Normally he thought one place was as good as another, but after the mess Ponyboy and Johnny got themselves into, Dally had plans to stay away from the two brothers. Sodapop he could handle fine, but Darry would beat him like a drum if he found out that Dally had aided them.

Dally had decided to turn around and head to Buck's place to crash for the night when he saw Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop walking toward him. None of them looked very happy to see him.

Well that was ok. None of them would dare ever take on Dally, except for Darry, and Darry could tear him apart.

Like an idiot Dally stopped walking, and waited for the rest of the gang to surround him.

"We need to talk Dally," Darry said.

Well that was obvious. Dallas noticed that Two-Bit and Steve weren't looking at him. Instead they just stared at the ground.

"Shepard stopped by for an oil change this morning," Sodapop said softly.

He wished he was as fearless as Darry was. Soda wasn't about to upset Dally. He didn't realize how scared Darry really was at that moment for their baby brother.

"He said he Ponyboy and Johnny come to Buck's asking for you last night."

Had it only been last night sense all this shit had happened?

Dally weighed his options. Lying to Darry was never a good idea. It might be better if he just took the heat now.

Ponyboy woke up to the scary sound of some one coming. His first thought was that it was the police here to pick them up.

He looked around, but didn't see Johnny anywhere. He wondered if the police had already got him. _Oh no, not yet, Ponyboy thought._ It was too soon.

Ponyboy did the only thing he could think of. He found a good place to hide where no one would ever be able to find him.

"Hey Ponyboy! Where are you, man? It's me."

Johnny set down the bags of groceries he had picked up from the general store with the money Dally had given him. It was probably counter fit he guessed, but after killing a man what was a little loitering to him?

Ponyboy began going through the bags of stuff. A week's supply of baloney, a loaf of bread, some peanut butter, a deck of playing cards, some packs of…GONE WITH THE WIND!

Ponyboy nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Johnny smiled as he watched Ponyboy happily. He was beginning to think he'd never see the kid smile again.

"Thanks Johnny," Ponyboy signed.

"I thought you'd like it. You and me went to see that movie together remember? I thought maybe you could read it to me. You know, to help pass the time."

Ponyboy looked perplexed. He wasn't sure how to hold a book and sign what he read to Johnny at the same time. _This might be interesting Ponyboy thought. There better be a lot of one handed signs in there_.

He continued looking through the bags. Peroxide? Oh no. Ponyboy started to back away.

"They'll have our descriptions in the paper by tomorrow if they don't already," Johnny told him. "We can't fit them."

"Why didn't you just bring him home, Dallas?" Darry yelled.

_Uh, oh. Full name, Dally thought._

"Look Darry," Dally held up his hands, "I was a little busy with thinking about how to keep Johnny out of trouble. Weather you like it or not, Johnny killed a kid to save your brother's life. That's great for him. One less soc to worry about, but now that makes Pony an accomplice."

He lit a cigarette to calm him down. Sometimes Dallas thought just one cancer stick would cool Darry off some. He toyed with the idea of getting the golden boy to spoke, and put the thought out of his head. That would never happen. Darry was too proud of his muscles.

Darry hated to admit it, but Dally was right. He didn't like feeling this defeated. So know he needed to think of a plan to protect Ponyboy, and keep his two kid brothers from being taken away by the state.

"Where are they Dally?" Two-Bit spoke up.

"Hey I don't nothing about that man," he insisted. "I don't know nothing about where they are or what's going on. They just showed up at Buck the other night, and I helped them out a little. That all."

"Your lying," Darry said.

Dally just blew out a ring of smoke. How could Darry see though him so well?

Tired of it all, Steve and Two-Bit decided to light up.

"Hand me one," Soda said.

Steve handed him a cigarette and lighter. Soda lit up. Everyone had their eyes on him. Soda only smoked when he was really worried.

**AN: Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up. Let me know what you think. Remember Ponyboy can't talk. It should make things interesting. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: On Top of Jay Mountain 

Ponyboy stared at his awful reflection in the water. He couldn't believe what he looked like. Short blond hair. _Now this makes me look real tough, Ponyboy thought. What a sissy._ He wasn't used to seeing Johnny with short hair either. Wouldn't the gang love to see this.

"Come on Ponyboy. You know the first thing a judge does is make you get a hair cut. It's just hair," Johnny said. "It will grow back."

Maybe so, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Still, Johnny did have a point. Ponyboy always wondered what they were trying to accomplish when they forced guys to get a hair cut. He guessed it was to break them. Nothing else made any sense.

After the two greasers sat outside staring up at the stars. _You sure can't see stars like this back home in the city, Johnny thought. They're beautiful._ He looked over at Ponyboy.

The kid was completely observed in the night sky. He didn't even acknowledge Johnny when he tapped him on the shoulder or said his name. An entire heard of cattle could storm through, and Ponyboy would just keep looking at the stars. _No wonder Darry gets on his case so much, Johnny thought. He's completely oblivious to everything else around him. _Johnny had to laugh. That at least got Ponyboy's attention. He wondered what was so funny, and gave Johnny a questioning look.

He was thinking that he was glad Johnny was with him. No one else understood how he could star at the sky all the time, watching the sunsets and stars. Johnny seemed to understand, and maybe Sodapop.

The sudden thought of his brother made Ponyboy homesick. He wished his brother was here to tell him everything was going to be ok. Johnny see the tears begin to fall decided to try and cheer his friend up.

"You know the market I went to today doesn't have very good security," he said trying to grasp Ponyboy's attention. "I bet Two-Bit could have lifted half the stuff in that place."

For a while it brought a smile to the kid's face. He sure was cracking up last night, he thought. Then the thought of last night made the chain of events that occurred reappear in his mind. Ponyboy shivered.

"It will be ok Pony," Johnny hugged him.

He felt it was his fault for dragging him along in the first place. Johnny then remembered that his best friend had been fourteen now for a month. At that age he new the score. Ponyboy was a hood, a JD, a greaser the same as Johnny. That's how the law saw it, even if there was a two year age difference.

Sodapop couldn't help but to laugh as he patched up Darry's wounds. Dallas lay on the floor across from them. Both greasers had some terrifying tempers.

When they had tried to confront Dally on where Ponyboy and Johnny were, Darry had accused him of lying about knowing absolutely nothing about it. Dally didn't like being accused and Darry didn't like being lied to, especially when it came to his baby brother.

Both got a little too angry, and began to lunge for one another at once. The rest of the gang had backed off immediately not wanting to be caught in the middle. The word on the street was you didn't mess with Darry if you knew what was good for you, and you didn't dare mess with Dally if you had any value at steak. Apparently such a rep meant nothing to the two guys during that heat of the moment. That was why Sodapop was finding it so funny.

Darry had a number of bruises, some cuts, and a black eye. He mainly needed some rest and an ice pack.

Dallas on the other had a busted lip, some minor cuts near his temple, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken nose that had bled over the bandage. Sodapop thought Dally looked like a character out of a horror movie Darry had caught Ponyboy watching one night when he got off early because of an unexpected thunder storm.

He smiled at the memory. Ponyboy had absolutely flipped when Darry had walked in during one of the scariest moment in the movie. Ponyboy had screamed like his life was ending which caused Darry to almost have a heart attack. In the end Darry had turned off the movie and grounded Ponyboy for the weekend. It was still two weeks before Ponyboy had even dared be alone.

To pass the time, Ponyboy and Johnny spent their days sleeping, playing cards, smoking, and reading. That was where it got interesting.

The boys tried to read mostly in the afternoon when the sun was out to give off both warmth and light. At first Ponyboy thought it was a good idea if he held the book with one hand so that he would be able to sign the words to Johnny with the other.

However, that didn't last too long. Ponyboy kept dropping the book, and sometimes would even loose the page he was on. _He can be really clumsy some times, Johnny thought. _

Aside from that, many of the words in the book required the use of booth the boy's hands. Ponyboy would put the book down to use both of his hands, and then pick it back up again to continue reading. It worked for a while until the task of doing such got so tedious.

After that Johnny tried reading the book. This situation worked better even though many of the words were difficult, and he would have to ask Ponyboy for help.

One of the words was gallant. "G-aa-lll-aa-n-t," Johnny tried to sound out the word. Ponyboy smiled in return to show Johnny that he did a good job.

All the teachers in school just assumed that because Johnny was a greaser that he was dumb and lazy. The truth was that Johnny had trouble reading. He kept it a secret. Ponyboy was the only person Johnny had ever confessed to, but Darry also probably knew.

He had walked in from work one night to find Ponyboy and Johnny spread out on the floor with all their school stuff. Johnny hadn't seen him walk in because he was trying hard to read and understand the text in the history book. Ponyboy had, and had nudged Johnny to let him know that the two of them were no longer alone.

Johnny would have been ok if Darry knew. Darry always helped the two boys with Math and Science, but Sodapop and Steve were coming in behind him. They could sometimes take the teasing thing a little too far.

A few days later when Darry had a chance for once to be alone in the house with Ponyboy, he had asked him if Johnny was having any reading problems in school. Ponyboy had just shrugged, and they had left it at that.

**I like reviews!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Wait Till Dally Comes! 

**AN: Ok. The letter that Sodapop wrote to Ponyboy is in italics. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'd love more. Enjoy! **

Dally had barrowed a car from Tim Shepard so that he could go up to see Johnny and Ponyboy. He drove widely down the poorly maintained highway roads. A siren was not far behind. _Better stop to see what he wants, Dally thought_. He didn't want to take the chance on leading the fuzz to Ponyboy, and more importantly Johnny.

He pulled over on the side of the road, and put on a fake smile of innocence. The cop walked up to the driver's side of the car.

"Nice to see ya again officer," he said with fake cheerfulness.

"Cut the crap Winston," the cop replied. "I've picked you up before, and so has every officer in the city of Tulsa.

"I guess that makes me a very popular guy," Dallas continued.

He was in a hurry. Dally didn't know if all the stupid wise crakes got anywhere when it came to Two-Bit and Soda being picked up, but it wasn't like he had anything to lose.

"Well then it looks like you'll get to be reunited with all of your old acquaintances when I bring you in," the cop said sarcastically. "The way I hear it, you might have had something to do with aiding that hood who killed that nice young man a couple days ago."

"Is that so," Dally asked like he had no idea about any of that.

"Get out of the car, boy! We're going downtown. I think you'll remember it well."

Poor cop. He had it all wrong. That nice boy as he called him was a mean drunk who tried to kill his gang. Well maybe it was Darry's gang, but whatever. Johnny had been forced to kill him to save Ponyboy's life. _Stupid kid, Dally thought._

Darry quietly slid the door open to Sodapop's room. His kid brother lay on the bed with wet tears streaming from his eyes. Soda had cried everyday since Ponyboy had left. Darry walked closer to him, and gently rubbed his shoulders.

"I know he deserved to be punished," Sodapop sobbed," but I can't believe it would make him run away. Doesn't he know how much we love him?"

"He knows how much you love him, Sodapop," Darry said.

The words were out of his moth before he even realized what he had said. He could have kicked himself.

"I-I didn't mean it l-like that," Darry fumbled over his worlds.

"I know what you meant," Soda replied. "I may have dropped out of school because I wasn't smart at math, history, and stuff like that, but I'm not completely dumb."

Sodapop's words surprised even himself. Of course Darry never thought of him in that way. Ponyboy didn't either, nor the rest of the gang for that matter.

"I know you and Ponyboy have been having a hard time getting along sense Mom and Dad died, and you were forced to change roles from the older brother to the parent. All these new responsibilities were on you, and your hopes of college went up in flames. You sacrificed yourself for us. I know that. I tried to tell Pony that. I really did. He just can't seem to understand that. I know he's smart even though he can't talk, and he seems to be in his own little world sometimes. I just don't know why a smart kid like him would do something like this, and now all that trouble that he got into with Johnny…"

Soda couldn't bring himself to finish his words, and Darry didn't push it. Both wondered if they would ever see Ponyboy Mitchell Curtis ever again.

The old church building was cold and hard. Dallas walked in to find such a sight in front of him.

"Well look at the little blond Pony," he laughed waking the boys up. "Johnny rise and shine."

"Hey Dal," Johnny greeted him as he detached himself from the hard floor.

"How's Soda," Ponyboy signed.

"I don't know man. See for yourself."

Dally handed Ponyboy a letter. He tore it open impatiently before he began reading the misspelled words and poor grammar that was written on the crumpled paper.

_I guess you got yourself into some more trouble Ponyboy. I thought you knew better than to run away. Darry's sorry he punished you the way he did, but you know you had it coming. _

_Dally got hauled into the station, and scared us something awful. I wish you two would come back, and turn yourselves in. We all do. It would make things a lot easier on you. I should know from experience._

_Say hi to Johnny for us._

_ Sodapop Curtis_

Ponyboy tugged on Dally's shirt to get his attention.

"Why'd you get hauled in?" His facial expressions weren't, for once matching his signs quite right because of the startling look of worry upon his young face.

"Those boys know me by now," was all Dally said.

"How'd Soda know I was here," Pony signed again before Dallas had a chance to look away from him.

"I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. Darry worked me over pretty good for it too. He really wanted me to give you that letter, man."

"What's going on in town, Dal? Are the fuzz after us yet?"

"Whoa! One question at a time Johnny," Dallas said ruffling the younger greaser's now short hair. "You ready to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Your starving, try eating baloney for a week," Johnny retorted.

Dallas just laughed as the three headed at the door. It wasn't often that Johnny chose to be sassy like that. He wondered if Ponyboy would be like that if he could talk.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fire on the Mountain! Run Boys! Run! 

**AN: Ok. I know that school has started back making things tedious and unpleasant. So I won't be updating my next chapter for a while since I don't think a lot of readers have had a chance to review. I hope you like the title of this chapter. It came from a song that we sung in my choir. Enjoy! **

"So while I was at the station they sort a beat it out of me that you guys were headed for Texas. Texas! Can you believe it?" Dallas laughed as he droved down the road in the car he had barrowed.

They were on one of the famous Dallas Winston wild car rides. Cars and trucks honked as they drove by narrowly escaping a collision.

"What are you trying to kill us?" Johnny snapped.

They soon pulled into the Dairy Queen. Dallas ordered them each a double burger.

For a while they just ate in silence. Each boy was too busy stuffing himself. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

"We're turning ourselves in," Johnny stated flatly out of the blue.

Dally didn't seem too happy about that, and tried to persuade Johnny otherwise. He told him about the time he spent in the cooler, and how he didn't want the gang's pet to suffer through that like he had.

He was still lecturing when the care pulled up to the church again only to find the condemned structure set a blaze.

Ponyboy jumped out of the car with Johnny following closely behind him. His only thought at that moment was that he and Johnny must have started the fire some how.

Kids could be heard from within the burning building. The two greasers rushed inside.

Dally had no choose but to park the car some place. He was going to kill those boys. He waited just far away enough that no one would notice him, but close enough to be there if needed.

He watched as several of the kids were brought out followed by Ponyboy. Dally realized with horror that Ponyboy was on fire, and that Johnny was still stuck inside.

"Help! Help!" Dally could hear Johnny yelling.

As fast as his legs could carry him, Dally ran towards the church. The first thing he did was knock out Ponyboy. He didn't mean to hurt the kid, but he couldn't let the fires on his back burn him to death before he or Darry had a chance at him.

Dally went in just to see a falling bean of fire fall. With in second he had grabbed Johnny and run out with him.

Ponyboy woke up to find himself in a dark cramped area. He didn't know where he was, but the flow of events slowly began to come back to him.

Eventually he became aware of someone talking to him.

"You guys are some of the bravest kids I've seen in a long time. We can never thank you enough. My wife says you must be angles from haven sent to answer our prayers."

Ponyboy wished he could respond, but that was impossible. They weren't angles, especially dot Dallas Winston. They were greasers, on the run from the law for a murder crime committed in the heat of self defense.

Ponyboy tried to signed his thoughts, but the man took his hands down misinterpreting what he was trying to do.

"It'll be ok son," said soothingly.

Ponyboy hated when he said that. It reminded him so much of his dad's gentle voice.

Ponyboy sat beside the man who had stayed with him through the long inuring ride to the hospital. He wished he could tell him thank you, but Ponyboy doubted that he knew sign language.

A few minutes went by, and Dally and Johnny were brought in. Ponyboy could tell that Johnny was hurt pretty badly. Dally swore at him. He threatened to kill him if he ever pulled a stunt like that again.

For a moment Ponyboy debated weather or not it would be worse to be in deep with Dally than it would be with Darry. Now there was a funny thought.

Then as if by magic there his brothers were. They had come for him.

Ponyboy ran to Sodapop, and hugged him tight. He didn't ever want to let go.

"Ponyboy, your tuff hair," he exclaimed at seeing his blond headed baby brother.

Ponyboy went to Darry next.

"I'm sorry Darry," Ponyboy signed.

Darry could no longer hold in his tears as he embraced Ponyboy, and grabbed Sodapop for support with one hand.

"I thought we'd lost you like we did Mom and Dad," he sobbed. "Ponyboy please don't run away from us again."

"I promise Darry," Ponyboy signed.

Afterward Darry went over to the man that had been sitting with Ponyboy. The two shook hands and the man introduced himself as James Larson. Darry thanked him for helping his brother and gang.

"I'm glad he's ok, but I couldn't get him to talk to me," said Larson.

"He can't talk," Darry said staring at the ground.

All three Curtis brothers were glad when they got to go home. The day had been filled with emotions and questioning from police and reporters.

Darry had been stunned to find that Larson had paid all the medical expenses in return for them saving his family's' lives. James Larson had also volunteered to testify in a case hearing about what happened upon finding out their situation.

"I think the kid should stay with people who can communicate and care for him," he had stated.

Darry didn't want to think about all the mess at that moment. He was just happy to have Ponyboy home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Home again! Maybe?

**AN: I'd like to thank BookWoorm35 for constant reviews and Soraseven for the much appreciated support. **

When Ponyboy woke up in the morning he was a little surprised to find himself at home lying next to Sodapop. _How'd I get here, he wondered._ Did it really matter?

Ponyboy nudged his brother, but he didn't even move. _Poor Soda must be so tired, Ponyboy thought._

Just then the bedroom door swung open, and Darry walked into the room.

"Rise and shine boys," he said ruffling Ponyboy's still short and blond hair with a small smile.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. Neither his brothers nor the rest of the gang would ever let him forget about the appearance of his uncool looking hair. Figures.

"You ok kid?" Darry asked his little brother.

Ponyboy nodded in response, but he could hear the tiredness in Darry's voice.

"Sodapop, get in the shower, it's time for work."

Soda didn't even move. With a sly smile Darry leaped onto his ked brothers, and started tickling both of them. Even though no sound was coming from his mouth, Darry could feel Ponyboy squirming like the devil was after him underneath his weight. Soda gave some yelps, but hardly budged.

"You better get up Little Buddy, or I'll sink Pony on ya," Darry laughed. "Get him Baby."

Pony jumped on top of Soda. Darry laughed as Soda through him off.

"Ok, I'm getting up!" Soda yelled laughing. "You can stop now!

Ponyboy thought he'd never see the day that he and Darry had to literally drag Sodapop out of bed.

While his brothers got ready for work, Ponyboy went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. He was starving. He might not be able to use his voice to talk, but his stomach sure could. Ponyboy wondered if his brothers could hear his stomach growling as he got out some eggs and a pan.

"Don't cook anything for us," Darry hollered from his bedroom. "We don't have time for breakfast thanks to you lazy brother."

"Hey, I'm only as lazy as the next greaser," Sodapop shot back closing the bathroom door.

Ponyboy cracked two eggs into the pan. He sure was hungry. Just then he heard the door open, and two bubbly greasers scrambled in headed straight for Ponyboy.

Two-Bit grabbed Ponyboy, and lifted him off the floor causing the eggs to go flying. _Great, Ponyboy wanted to scream at them. Know I have to make more eggs._

"So Ponyboy, tell us what it's like to be a hero," Steve said waving a paper at him. Ponyboy looked up at Steve questioningly. He took the paper. His eyes grew wide.

It was all about them. Him, Darry, and Sodapop. They were going to put them in a boy's home. No way. He wasn't going!

"What? Ponyboy I don't know what you're trying to tell us. I don't know those signs."

"I think he's trying to tell you something, Steve," said Two-Bit. "I think he's trying to tell you that he doesn't want to go to a boy's home."

"No, really? I just thought he was showing us his latest interpretive dance. You're an idiot, Two-Bit. Why on earth would Pony and Soda want to be separated from Darry, and us? Soda! Darry!"

"What?" Darry asked walking into the room.

"Darry, did you know about the boy's home thing," Ponyboy signed.

"The cops told me last night."

"The cops told you what last night?"

"There's going to be a court hearing to see if Ponyboy and Sodapop should be put into a boy's home or not."

Steve opened his moth to say something else, but Darry waveda hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go Soda."

"Where's my jeans?"

"They're hanging up in my closet. Hurry and get dressed or we'll be late."

"And you can't afford to be docked any pay," Steve half teased his best bud.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Wondering

"Two-Bit, are you sure you don't mind staying with Pony today?" Darry asked.

"Shoot Darry I don't mind hanging out with this kid. There's no one better. He don't ever say nothing, so he can't ever get me into any trouble."

"That's what he thinks," Ponyboy signed to his eldest brother.

Darry laughed. It was sometimes a good thing that Two-Bit wasn't fluent in sign language. Ponyboy did actually get him in a lot of trouble, with Darry at least.

Like that night a few weeks ago that Two-Bit had snuck in to a topless bar with Ponyboy. Two-Bit had just assumed, and still did, that Ponyboy's inability to talk meant that he wasn't able to communicate. And it was precisely that reason why Two-Bit was always dragging Pony along with him to all these wild places. Big mistake.

Being barely fourteen years old, Ponyboy had a hard time handling some of the things he saw, and often came home signing wildly about what had happened. Two-Bit always wondered how Darry found out, and had never caught on that Ponyboy was tattling on him.

Today though Ponyboy had his mind on the newspaper he had read earlier. They were charging Johnny with man slaughter. He couldn't believe he might be going to a boy's home.

Now he understood why Darry was so crazy all the time. Ponyboy had thought before that Darry wanted to get rid of him, but now understood how wrong he was.

"You ok Pony?" Two-Bit asked interrupting his thoughts.

Ponyboy nodded. The whole gang was used to the kid walking around lost in his own little world. Two-Bit had always made jokes about that, but there was no joke about the Mustang they saw driving slowly up beside them. It looked like there were four or five guys in the car.

_Good, Ponyboy thought. Now it's payback time for all the trouble they caused for me and Johnny._ Before Two-Bit could clue himself in on what was happening Ponyboy lunged at the socs who were just getting out of their car.

"Hey, what the…"

The soc never got to finish as Ponyboy tackled him and knocked the wind out of him. He hit another sock in the stomach causing him to double ever giving Ponyboy a clear shot to his ugly face.

Mixed emotions were going through Two-Bit as he grabbed Ponyboy and held him back. He knew the kid could fight, but he'd never seen him go at a soc like that; much less a bunch of socs. Ponyboy was defiantly going to follow in his overprotective brothers' footsteps.

"No jazz before we rumble. Those were the rules Ape Face," Two-Bit said.

"We know that grease, but maybe you want to tell him that," a blond haired soc said.

"Isn't that the kid that can't talk?"

**AN: I would like some reviews! Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Talk with a SOC! Oh My!

"Yes! Now shut your trap!" one of the soc snapped. He seemed to be the leader of the small group.

"I want to you." The soc motioned for Ponyboy to come with him.

Ponyboy looked at Two-Bit. Was this a good idea? According to Darry, Ponyboy had always been full of bad ideas. If something were to happen, then he wouldn't be able to yell for Two-Bit for help.

"Go on Ponyboy. It's alright. I'll keep an eye on them," Two-Bit said.

"My name's Randy," he said as Ponyboy walked with him over to his Mustang. "I know you can't talk, but I also know that you can hear. My girlfriend, Marcia told me when she ran into you at the drive-in that night. So all I'm asking is that you listen; just hear me out."

Ponyboy nodded though he had no idea how this was going to work out; but what Randy said next surprised him more than the time he found out how much damage Darry could do to Steve's Jaw.

"My cousin's deaf, so I know a little sign language."

Ponyboy stared at him. Did he really?

"So I read about you and the other guys in the paper. How come? I would have let those kids burn to death on account that their lives were no sweat off my back."

Ponyboy just shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Two-Bit making fun of the soc's pants.

"Let's talk inside," Randy said.

Ponyboy couldn't believe it. What would the gang say about actually being inside a Mustang? Once in a great while Steve and Sodapop were lucky to have one brought in to the DX, but even that was rare. Ponyboy wondered what it would be like to actually own and drive one instead of their old work truck. Of course it really didn't matter to Ponyboy either way seeing as he wasn't old enough for his driver's license yet.

Randy sighed as he sat down in the driver's seat of his tuff car.

"You know I could never tell this to any of my buds. They'd think I'd lost all my marbles or something. What's your name?"

Ponyboy gave Randy his sign name out of habit before remembering to finger spelling his name. He doubted that Randy would understand what it meant. Other than his parents and brothers, Johnny was the only one that used his sign name.

Both boys were silent for a moment. Ponyboy was in shock over how Randy would sign as he talked Maybe he would have understood Pony's sign name.

"You know that friend of you that got burned might die."

Ponyboy nodded. _Why is he bringing this up? Ponyboy wondered. It's all my fault all of this happened. I feel bad enough without having some one rubbing it in. _Then he noticed the sound of Randy's breathing. The soc was trying hard not to cry.

Randy then went on about his best bud, Bob. Randy insisted that Bob was a great guy with parents who thought he could do nothing wrong. Now he was dead. He talked about how things were always going to be the way they were, and no one could do anything about it.

"So what did that soc want to talk to you about today, Ponyboy?" asked Two-Bit.

"You talked to a soc," Steve smirked.

He even got to sit in his tuff Mustang," Two-Bit grinned.

"Really? How'd you like that?" asked Sodapop.

"What he'd have to say Ponyboy," asked Darry.

_Leave it to Two-Bit to key everyone in on what's going in on everyone's life but his own, Ponyboy thought._ One question after another was being fired at him. How was he supposed to answer.

"He gets to tell Johnny all about it when we go see him and Dally in the hospital tomorrow," Two-Bit chimed in once again.

**AN: Once again I like reviews! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Seeing Johnny & Dally

Neither Ponyboy nor Two-Bit wanted to let on how shocked they were about how bad off their friend was.

Johnny smiled slightly when he saw them come in, even though Ponyboy knew it probably hurt him.

"Hey Johnny. How ya feeling man?" asked Two-Bit.

Johnny didn't answer, but grinned at Ponyboy.

"Johnny," Ponyboy signed the sign name he had given his best friend. "You're alive!"

"That's r-r-right, P-Pony," Johnny tried to get out.

Two-Bit looked from Johnny to Ponyboy. He never knew how the two could communicate so silently. He had cracked a joke about it once before, and Johnny had claimed Two-Bit just wasn't interested in paying attention to Ponyboy's signs and expressions. That's how he communicated.

It may have been a joke at the time, but right now Two-Bit was starting to feel a little left out of the loop. He wondered if that was how Pony always felt. Of course it didn't help when his two overprotective brothers tried to shelter and baby him so much in his opinion.

"We're going to have a big rumble to settle things with the socs after what happened. It's going to be our gang with the Shepard's," Pony's hands signed quickly with excitement.

"I w-wish I c-could be there," Johnny said.

"What are you talking about?" Two-Bit asked in annoyance.

If he hadn't known that Ponyboy was signing words to his buddy, he would of thought Johnny was going crazy and answering voices he heard out of thin air.

"N-nothing," Johnny told him.

Two-Bit could see that Johnny was having trouble speaking as he was about to pass off to dream land, so he left the matter alone. _I'll ask him later what they were talking about," Two-Bit thought._

After leaving Johnny to rest they stopped in to check on Dallas. He was lying under the thin hospital covers when they walked in.

"How's Johnny?" Dally asked when he saw them.

Two-Bit thought about what to tell him. Being in the hospital was never a good thing, but Johnny and Pony had been communicating in their own little world just like they always did. Two-Bit saw that as a good sign.

Dally excepted that at least. Then he started talking crazy about how he would be there at the rumble because Tim Shepard had stopped by to see him, and he had given Dally the knife he had earned a few nights ago in a poker game; that he was sleeping with hidden away underneath his pillow.

"Whatever you say Dally," Two-Bit replied.

**AN: I'd like to say thank you to all of you for reviewing. And weather you're Irish or not, and early HAPPY SAINT PATRICK"S DAY to you. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Fight part 1

Ponyboy started to cough and sneeze as he and Two-Bit walked home from the hospital.

"You're not getting sick on me now, are you kid?" Two-Bit asked.

Ponyboy just looked at him as Two-Bit felt the kid's forehead.

"You feel a little hot."

"I'm ok," Ponyboy signed. _Besides, it's not like you'd understand any other explanation anyways, he thought. _He'd take a couple of Aspirin when they got to his house. He wished that for once Two-Bit wouldn't tell Darry.Two-Bit always ratted him out to Darry.

When they got home Two-Bit watched Ponyboy carefully as he took out the pill bottle from the medicine cabinet. Ponyboy used to take as many as six or seven Aspirin, but no longer did after Two-Bit and Steve saw him.

They had tattled on him. At least that's how Pony felt about. Both Sodapop and Darry had hounded him about the dangers of an over dose. They had asked him questions over and over again about if he was doing that to get high or taking any other sort of drugs.

Other then the day his parents died, that was the worst day of his life. He was used to Darry Blowing up at him all the time, but it was the only time Ponyboy could remember that Sodapop ever punished him himself. 

Something awful was going to happen. Ponyboy just couldn't shake that feeling. Everyone seemed wired up about stomping the socs at the rumble. Pony didn't feel so hot about it, but then he didn't feel great about much of anything anymore. Why should he when two of his best buds were in the hospital.

Sodapop and Steve were arm wrestling when they walked in through the front door. Both were arguing about who would beat the socs the worse in the rumble that was going to be that night.

Ponyboy was starting to wonder what was so great about it. Why did they fight? He was so deep in his thoughts that Ponyboy didn't notice Sodapop yelling at him. Startled, he looked up at his older brother.

"What's wrong Ponyboy? Are you ok?" Sodapop asked.

"Why do you want to fight in the rumble?" Pony signed.

"What do you mean 'why do I want to fight in the rumble' Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy thought Soda may have repeated the question only for Steve's benefit. He usually didn't talk to him like that.

"It's a contest, Pony. A contest like a drag race or a dance or something like that. You understand?"

Ponyboy didn't answer, and when Darry got home a few minutes later he asked him the same question. Darry reacted in sort of the same way that Soda had.

"He likes to fight so he can show off those rock hard muscles of his," Sodapop teased.

"You better watch it that mouth of yours," Darry warned.

He looked at his baby brother. _Ponyboy sure looks pitiful, Darry thought._ But he knew how upset the kid would be if he kept him from fighting for Johnny's sake. Two-Bit had told them about the hospital, including that Pony had seemed a little warm earlier.

Johnny and Ponyboy usually teamed up together on account that they were both smaller than any of the other guys there. But Johnny wasn't going to be there. Darry was a little nervous that Ponyboy would be fighting on his own.

Dally was a horse of a different color. They all knew that Dally's word was law. If he said he was going to be at the rumble, then he would be there.

Everyone ran out of the house leaping off the steps and shouting. When they got there Darry led everyone over to where Tim Shepard's gang was waiting for them. They had been a little more than overjoyed when asked to help out in the fight.

"You and that black headed kid are the one's that killed the soc, right?" Tim asked Pony.

Ponyboy tried to answer like al the tuff hoods did as if they were bragging or proud of what they had done, but Pony found that he didn't feel so cool with Darry having to translate for him.

There were many evil scowls and glares when the socs started to drive up in their fancy Mustangs. Darry warned Ponyboy that he better stay close to him, and that he would defiantly be keeping a close on him.

Ponyboy nodded. He understood perfectly well that if he were to cross the line that Darry wouldn't let him fight for a long time.

The gang was pumped. Some of the socs started to smirk as everyone stood around to discover what kind of odds the greasers were at. They were way outnumbered. That's when Dallas Winston showed up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Fight part 2

Darry couldn't believe he was beating the crap out of Paul, his once best friend. The same man who just months ago made fun of him in front of all his buddy socs on account that he had become the legal care taker and guardian of his two kid brothers.

"Thank you're going to be the perfect Daddy. I bet they hate your guts after a few weeks," Paul had sneered.

"If they don't get taken away to a boy's trash home, first," another one called.

The memory of that day burned cold in Darry's mind as he broke and Bloodied Paul's nose, and then managed the same on the guy next to him coming to help Paul. Those good for nothing, ungrateful… They deserved the beating he was giving them.

Darry felt a little calmer when his eyes caught sight of Ponyboy teamed up along side Dally. It was a good match considering Dally had pulled a knife on the nurse, and left against the Doctor's orders. That was Dallas Winston for you.

The socs had become a little unnerved when he has shown up. Being 'wanted dead or alive' has that affect on people.

A couple of socs challenged Dally trying to make a name for themselves against one of the toughest and most feared hoods on the streets. If they had though Dally's visible wounds would slow him down any, they were very wrong indeed.

Dally knocked the first guy to the ground with a passion of hatred so extreme Darry felt bad for the nasty soc. He smiled slightly to the awkward uneasiness of the socs he was fighting when he saw Ponyboy come out of no where and take a smaller guy to the ground.

With a front chock hold on the soc, Ponyboy used the muscles in his legs to grip and hold while kicking at the same time.

Darry had taught him that years ago when he first earned his rep as a tough street fighter incase anyone ever tried to hurt him. Darry had no idea Ponyboy still remembered it. That was pretty good.

After a while the socs started to run. They fled, piling as many as they could get into there cars. It was looking like the gang was going to win. Good thing too because not many of them were used to loosing.

Then Darry's heart caught in his throat. Ponyboy lay on the ground as the last of the socs flew by. He didn't move at all. Dally knelt beside him.

"Come on kid. Get up. You're ok." Dally pleaded.

He looked up when he noticed Darry. Both fear and concern were in his eyes even though his face showed no other expressions.

"How could I have lost track of him," Darry chided himself.

"No, Darry. It's as much my fault as it is yours," Sodapop insisted.

"He got knocked in the head," Dally explained.

"He has a pulse. We need to take him to the hospital," Darry said.

"We'll go in my car," Dally said as Darry picked his brother up and they all ran to the car.

The Shepard gang came to see what all the fuss was about. They all remained silent at the sight of the kid. Darry and Tim shook hands out of respect and thankfulness, but all was still quiet.

"Let's go," Dally yelled. "I gota have this car back in a couple of hours. It's hot stuff you know. See ya round Shepard."

**AN: Thanks to **_**nison99**_** for the review. For those reviewers who are enjoying this story please be on the look out for my new story, ****Socie Grease****, coming soon. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Room Mates

Ponyboy woke up the next morning to a strange place. Everywhere he looked it was white. White walls. White sheets. It was cold too. Where was he?

"Morning, Ponyboy. Want some breakfast?"

Ponyboy rolled over. To his great surprise Johnny was smiling at him. Pony realized then that he was in the hospital, but couldn't remember why. What had happened? Then the events of the rumble the night before came flooding back. Ponyboy shivered at the memory of being kicked in the head constantly by the soc when he had been fighting along side Dally. He wondered how Dally was.

"Press that button right there. A nurse will bring you some food. Your brothers filled out the menu chart for you last night after they brought you in," Johnny said.

Ponyboy did, and then sat up in the bed to wait for his breakfast. He was so hungry he didn't think the food would ever get there.

"How you doing Johnnycake?" Ponyboy signed.

"I can't see your hands Ponyboy. You'll have to put them in front of me."

Ponyboy got up out of bed and walked over to Johnny as he repeated his signs.

"Better now, thanks to you. I heard y'all kicked some serious soc ass in the rumble. They ran like the rich cowards they are."

Johnny laughed at that. Ponyboy tried to smile. His head hurt worse than the time Darry was teaching him some of the more basic street fighting moves when they were younger, and had slugged him by accident. When he had woken up from that Darry had apologized constantly, and begged Ponyboy not to say anything. But like any other little brother Ponyboy had ratted him out to their dad the first chance he got.

His little hands flew rapidly as if that weren't indication enough that there was something going on.

Darry knew he was in deep. He wasn't supposed to be teaching Ponyboy how to fight like a hood. He took off from the house, and stayed gone all day. Darry knew he was going to get it good from his dad.

A friend that worked with the boys' father had found him hanging around with some of the street kids, and taken him home. Darry had been licked and sent to bed without any chocolate cake that night.

Neither Darry nor Sodapop had anything to do with Ponyboy in the following couple of days. It wasn't until the family went out for the celebration of their father's promotion at work. An older greaser picked a fight with Ponyboy because he wanted his ice-cream. Ponyboy had been able to recall and use what Darry had taught him. He had even gotten in a few good punches on the older kid until Darry and Sodapop had quickly stepped in on their silent, baby brother's behalf.

Later that night their father had taken a strap to all three of them, but their brotherly relationship had been inseparable from then on.

Ponyboy was so lost in his trip down memory lane that he didn't notice Johnny staring at him.

"You ok Pony?"

Ponyboy nodded slightly. Luckily he was saved when a nurse brought in a tray of food for Ponyboy to eat. Ponyboy dug in immediately.

"I'll have to bring yours later young man," the nurse said to Johnny. "Nurse Lackey isn't here at the moment to help feed you. She's in a meeting, but should be back this afternoon."

Ponyboy stopped eating and put his fork down. He had never thought about how humiliated Johnny must be. He could feed himself or even go to the bathroom in private. _What a way to go for saving those kids_, Ponyboy thought.

Ponyboy knew he could help Johnny. It might be a little weird at first, but at least it'd be better than some strange nurse. The only problem was how was Ponyboy going to tell the nurse that he could take care of his friend? When he had buzzed for the nurse Johnny had had to speak for him. _Think_," Pony chided himself.

Ponyboy decided that the first thing to do was get their attention. He grabbed his juice box off the tray. He then walked over to Johnny and offered him the juice, making sure that the nurse would notice him.

"Thanks Ponyboy," Johnny said.

Ponyboy hit the button to raise the hospital bed to a sitting position. He help the juice to Johnny's lips and hoped the nurse would get the message.

"Ponyboy can take care of me," Johnny told an astonished looking nurse.

The lady checked some papers on her clipboard.

"It says that he's deaf," she commented.

"He can't speak, but he knows how to take care of people. Everyone goes to his house all the time when they need help," Johnny rattled on.

It took some convincing, but the nurse relented. She brought Johnny's food to him, and Ponyboy fed him.

**AN: Ok. Most people voted for Johnny and Dallas to be alive in this story so from here on out things will be a little different than how the book ended. As if they already aren't. **

**Feel free to leave a review and hope you enjoyed this chapter. s**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Court is in Session

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. No Internet for the last couple of weeks. This story is drawing to a close. Only a couple of chapters left. Brace yourselves for this chapter my delightful viewers. The gang's going to pull a fast one. Please remember to leave review. **

There was absolutely nothing Darry could do to stop sweating profusely on the day of the hearing and trail. There were just too many things going on in his head.

What if they took Ponyboy away from him? They were not so concerned about Sodapop now that he was seventeen, but he could take care of himself alright. Ponyboy wouldn't make it if they sent him to a boy's home.

On top of that Johnny was being charged with man slaughter. Of all the ridiculous things in the world Johnnycakes was being treated like a hard criminal for protecting Ponyboy who had no chance of verbally telling the courts about what had happened.

Dally would probably go to jail for aiding the 'fugitives' but he had spent half his life behind bars anyway. Nothing new there except that he was becoming a lot more fluent in sign language from interacting with Ponyboy so much.

A sudden thought struck Darry. That was it. Maybe that was the key to getting out of this whole mess.

Nearly the entire gang was being questioned. They had to show how Ponyboy could only be cared for by his friends and family who could communicate with him. And they had to do it now.

It had to work didn't it? As she had promised, Cherry had testified that the socs were not only drunk, but had actually been intending to harm both Ponyboy and Johnny who were younger than they were. Well, Ponyboy was anyway.

Johnny had been transported by the hospital staff in a wheelchair. He looked really skinny and pale.

"Maybe his appearance will help get his ass off Scott free," Sodapop whispered to Darry.

"We can hope," Darry replied. Johnny wouldn't last five minutes in jail. Darry knew it. He had never mentioned the time he had spent in jail to either of his brothers. It was where part of his tough rep came from.

Johnny also testified that the socs were drunk. He told the courts that they were drowning Ponyboy in the water fountain on the playground in the park. He said he had tried fighting skins first, but only received some heavy blows in return. When they refused to take Ponyboy's head out of the water he knifed the soc who was holding him. Johnny thought he was the leader also. He claimed he gave several clear warnings before he struck out with his blade. It was his blade; Ponyboy did not have a weapon on him.

The hearing continued. What really came as a surprise none of them hand anticipated was when Randy had put himself on the stand claiming the same thing Cherry had said before.

Finally, it was Ponyboy's turn.

To say that Pony was nervous was an understatement. The kid didn't know what to do, so he just kept biting his finger nails. When the judge asked him the first question he just nodded to acknowledge the man, and looked about the room for someone who was willing to voice for him.

The judge looked sternly at Darry. "Mr. Curtis, is there some reason the boy refuses to speak?"

"Ponyboy has never been able to speak," Darry said. "He uses sign language to communicate, but he can hear the questions you ask him. He just needs someone to voice his reply."

The judge seemed to consider this. "Is there anyone who can translate for him," he asked. "Under the circumstances I don't think either you or your brother would be a good choice."

Darry could feel the droplets of sweat on his body heat up like a torch being lit, but he somehow managed to keep himself under control.

"I can do it," a voice said from the audience. In walked the one and only Two-Bit. Darry looked up. Two-Bit? He didn't understand Ponyboy. Where was Dally? He was the one who was supposed to step up to the plate.

Two-Bit sat down beside Ponyboy, and ruffled the kid's hair. "How you doing, kid?" he asked. "So judge what was the question?"

The judge hesitated. "What grades did he get in school?"

Two-Bit looked at Ponyboy. "He said he gets mostly… zeros? I don't think that's right. He's really smart in school. Infact you could say he's even a geek."

"It's over," Darry thought. Two-Bit had bunched up trying to interpret Ponyboy's signs. They were not off to a very good start.

"Let me try again," Two-Bit said.

"He said he gets 'A's' in school," Johnny shouted from across the room.

"Oh, is that what that means," Two said sounding like he was out of his mind.

Everyone turned towards Johnny as a nurse wheeled him up to where Ponyboy was sitting.

"Dally's out trying to force everyone to side in Pony's favor," he whispered to Sodapop and Darry.

"Ponyboy gets 'A's' in school. Not only that, he's smarter then all of us. Well, except for Darry who checks his math home work."

Sodapop elbowed Johnny lightly. Darry did check over Ponyboy's math and science home work, and it would probably help persuade the judge to let them keep Ponyboy. Johnny was doing a good job of fixing Two-Bit's blemishes, even though he really didn't need to bring their family life out in public.

The judge went on with his questioning, glancing at Darry every now and then to make sure Johnny's interpretations were correct. Finally he got to the last one.

"Ponyboy you're telling me that you like living with your brother, yet you ran away. What am I supposed to think of that?"

Ponyboy didn't move. His head stared down towards the floor, but his eyes were glancing at Darry. He didn't want to lie, but not telling the entire truth couldn't hurt. After all, Johnny was honest, and he would voice whatever Ponyboy said.

"Ponyboy, I'm waiting," the judge said.

"Pony," Darry, Sodapop, and Johnny all prompted at once, but each is a different tone. Darry was firm as in charge as usual. Soda's was fearful, and Johnny's was questioning.

Ponyboy took a deep breath, and then wondered why he did that. He couldn't talk. He started to sign, only repeating once when Johnny didn't understand.

"It was my fault," he signed. "Darry always asks me to be home at a certain time, but I decided instead to stay out late."

Ponyboy stopped. Darry had strapped him when he came home late. He had run away after that, but no one needed to know that. It wasn't exactly a fabrication of the truth. He knew what he had to do. Tell the truth, but spin it his way.

"I was with Johnny, and we both fell asleep. Then these s… guys showed up. They were drunk, and looking for a fight with us. We had been to the theater earlier that night, and I guess they were mad at us."

After Ponyboy finished the story, it was time for the judge to make his ruling. He cleared his thought.

"After listening to several testimonies from various people, I have found their stories to be consistent with one another. Farther more, I have seen that Ponyboy relies on his friends and family for communication. I here by rule that Ponyboy remain in the custody of Darrel Curtis."

It was a happy day indeed. Outside the court house, everyone was getting ready to leave. The judge walked out. He slowly walked past Ponyboy and his brothers. He slowed, and smiled at them barley giving them a glance at the tattoo on his right arm.

It was the symbol of the tough downtown gang known as the Tiger Street Tabbies. That meant that the judge was in fact a greaser.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: What happened then? 

**NA: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please feel free to read my new story ****Soci Grease****.**

It was cause for celebration. The judge had not only ruled in their favor, but had pulled some other strings.

Johnny was free! It hadn't been easy, and just about as nerve wrecking for the gang as the possibility of losing Ponyboy.

Several of Bob's friends, family, and parents were perusing the young 16 year-old boy as a dangerous hood that cared nothing of killing a stranger in cold blood just to watch him die.

"That sure is some big talk for a soc who can't fight worth a dime," Steve had whispered. He had previous experience with most of the guys. What could he say? He didn't pick fights with a bunch of rich brats. He had enough on his plate working on cars at the DX.

Mr. Larson had come all the way to Tulsa to testify on behalf of Ponyboy Curtis. True to his word he made good with his promise, but had surprised everyone by also going to bat for Johnny Cade.

Mr. Larson told the courts about how Johnny and Ponyboy had raced into the fiery flames to save their children. He even mentioned Dallas going after them, and handling Pony when he was enflamed.

Sodapop was taken aback. Ponyboy hadn't told him about that. "Had Pony told Darry?" he wondered. He hadn't realized that Dally was that decent, or that Ponyboy was that close to the hood.

As for the icing on the cake, Mr. Larson decided to put it on thick by telling everyone something extra special about each one of the kids that Johnny and Ponyboy saved.

"Don't you see that they would have dies?" Mr. Larson asked using a pleading tone. "Don't you see how many young lives would have been lost? Now does that sound like a murderer? I think not!"

Mr. Larson went on to connect protecting Ponyboy that night to protecting the children in the fire. That won the courts over. They were finished.

"The man sure has a way with words," Sodapop said with a grin as several hands were shook.

Dally had been let off too. The judge claimed that there was no way to prove that he had anything to do with helping them. For most of the boy's disappearance Dally had still been in Tulsa.

In bringing new hope, Darry had also been awarded custody of Johnny after the socs had mentioned that Johnny lived on the streets because of abusive parents who didn't care about him enough to teach him the difference between right and wrong. It was embarrassing to acknowledge why this was, but it paid off in god measure.

"Darry takes care of all of us," Ponyboy had signed. When Johnny voiced that, joyous laughter could be heard throughout the square building.

It was true after all. The judge stated that because a minor lived on the streets it did not give a person any excuse to harm him. It was also pointed out that the socs had harmed Johnny and Ponyboy on more than one occasion. So in his final rule, the judge ordered the socs and their parents to pay for all the hospital expenses for Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally.

So now Johnny lived with Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry. Darry told Johnny that he would abide by the same rules as everyone else which Johnny gladly accepted. Ponyboy hoped he would never regret it.

**Ooooh! Foreshadowing. Is Johnny going to do something wrong. What do you think should happen? **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Johnny in Hot Water

**NA: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please feel free to read my new story ****Soci Grease****.**

Johnny hitched his thumbs in his jeans pockets. He was sure he'd be in trouble now. He wondered if it would really be as bad as Ponyboy always carried on.

Earlier that day Johnny had been sitting at the cafeteria table with Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve when a few socs that it might be funny to start some trouble.

One of the boys pretended it was just an accident that he dropped a whole tray of food on Ponyboy. Well, maybe it was an accident, but the words that came out of the soc's mouth were not.

"The filthiest greasers are the ones that are mute," he said barley above a whisper. "This may be an accident, and it may not be. To bad there's nothing you can ever do about it stupid."

He was stupid? It always amazed Ponyboy how some people acted around him. He wondered if any of the guys had heard what the soc had said to him. When a red faced Johnny suddenly jumped up and slammed his lunch tray down on the boy's head, Ponyboy had his answer.

It seemed like forever as Johnny waited in the principal's office. The soc he hit had been sent to the nurse's office. The others had fled. Johnny had been paddled for his actions, but he didn't regret them. No one messed with his best friend; even if Two-Bit and Steve were a little stunned at how he had reacted.

What would Darry do when he came for him? Johnny recalled Ponyboy's tears the night they ran away because Darry had spanked him. Johnny knew Pony had crossed the line with his brother if Darry every resorted to physical punishment, but he never thought Darry ever really hurt Ponyboy.

What was worse was the fact that Ponyboy had tried to defend Johnny, but no one paid any attention to the special ed. kids. Wasn't that a lick? He could talk, so how could he explain what had happened? The teachers didn't sign. No one really knew what happened other than Johnny hit the soc with the lunch tray. Then Ponyboy hit a soc that attacked Johnny, but he was let off with a warning because he was "special." Not special enough to get away with anything with Darry though Johnny realized as he saw him walking towards the office with a solemn Ponyboy staggering behind.

This was it. Darry, Johnny, and Ponyboy sat on the couch discussing what had happened at school that day.

"Johnny, I told you that you would obey the same rules as Ponyboy by living here," Darry stated. "I thought that wouldn't be so hard since one of us usually dragged you here anyway."

Johnny couldn't help, but smile at that, even in the trouble he had gotten himself into. The gang always tried to take good care of him.

Johnny hadn't wanted to tell Darry the truth about why he had struck the soc. He felt weird that he could be so protective of Ponyboy when they weren't even related.

However, Pony wouldn't keep quiet. Well, quiet for him. He even told Darry had he had punched the soc that had hit Johnny. Darry's face was unreadable.

"The school might think there's something wrong with you Ponyboy, but we both know you're not stupid. So how come you joined in the fight? Do you want the state to take you away?"

"No," Ponyboy signed.

"Did you think about how Sodapop would feel?"

"No," Ponyboy signed.

As if on cue, Sodapop walked through the door. He stopped, and looked at the scene before him.

"This don't look good," he joked knowing that his baby brother was in big trouble.

"Soda, take Ponyboy to his room and read him his rights," Darry said. "Johnny, come with me."

Johnny followed Darry into his room. Well, it was his room now. It was where his parents had slept before…

"Come here, Johnny," Darry said.

Johnny took a deep berth squeezing his eyes shut for a brief second before he walked over to him. He tried not to stumble on his trembling legs. All the while he kept reminding himself that this was Darry, and Ponyboy was the baby of the family. They had both done something wrong, and now Darry was making his pay for his actions as he was Ponyboy. He had already been paddled at school, and that wasn't much considering what he was used to getting at home; when he used to live his parents that is. Darry didn't beat Soda and Pony like his parents beat him. He was going to be alright. It was all going to be over with soon. Johnny tried to reassure himself, but he had never been punished before by Darry.

Darry got a tight hold on Johnny, and strapped him four times. Then he let Johnny go.

Johnny hadn't been too bad. It had probably hurt Darry worse having to lay a hand on him after knowing what he was used to from his dad. Ponyboy would be a different story; less fun than a bowl full of cherries.

"What? That's it?"

Darry looked awkwardly at Johnny for a moment.

"Um… yes… that's it."

"You're not going to beat me or…"

"What has Ponyboy been telling you?"

"N-Nothing," Johnny stammered. "I just thought… I mean the way he acted… I mean I didn't think you would…I mean." Johnny stumbled through words. How could he have accused Darry of being so cruel after al he had done for him?

"Johnny, I think you know that Ponyboy and I haven't had the best relationship since our parents died; but I would never hurt him like that."

"He actually lets him off easy considered what he would of gotten from Dad," Soda said peaking his head in the door. "Hand me the belt. I'll take care of our Pony."

"You sure you want to do that?" Darry asked.

Sodapop shook his head sadly. He looked up at Darry. "No, but I have to. He's a smart kid. Almost too smart for his own good, and he needs to be taught a good lesson. He can't keep tying to play us against each other, and he knows better than to misbehave the way he did at school. I have no plans for going to a boy's home, and until I'm eighteen the state would take me too; and now they'll take Johnny. That's not going to happen.

"The school may have let him off because of his handicap, but you and I both know how he can fight. He may be the baby, but he grows up a little bit and we're both going to start having problems. He never listens to you, and he's quit listening to me. I can think of a hundred things I rather do than this, but I don't have a choice if I'm going to stop him from himself."

With that said Sodapop took the belt from Darry, and walked out the door leaving a stunned Darry and Johnny looking after him. Darry wondered hoe Sodapop kept failing everything in school when he was able to use words like that. He also wondered if Ponyboy would understand when Sodapop punished him.

"Thanks for looking out for Ponyboy," Darry told Johnny.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Sulking

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm not sure if I want to stop the story right here or continue. I guess I can leave it up to my readers. There's a poll up on my profile so you can vote what you want to happen. Also if you have any ideas about what you feel should happen in the story feel free to give me a shout out. I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter. **

Ponyboy sat on his bed sulking. He couldn't believe Sodapop would whip him. Darry would no doubt and had before sure, but Soda?

All of Pony's emotions were all mixed up. He felt confused, betrayed, hurt, and stunned at the same time.

Johnny walked into the room as he stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, Pony."

Ponyboy didn't say anything as Johnny sat down in the desk chair across from the bed.

"You still mad at your brothers?"

Johnny slept in Sodapop's old room now that Soda slept with Ponyboy to try and keep his nightmares at bay. Ponyboy wondered if Johnny would like to trade for a while.

"He whipped me. He actually whipped me. I still can't believe it." He signed. "It's all Darry's fault. I bet he told him to do it."

"Darry didn't tell Sodapop to do anything," Johnny protested a little too quickly. "I was there."

Johnny didn't want to let on that even as fluent as he had become in sign language, he was sometimes uncertain about the conversations they had. As it was, Johnny knew that Ponyboy was upset that Sodapop had whipped him, and that he was blaming Darry for that. He hoped he hadn't missed anything else Ponyboy had vented to him.

"Then why did he?" Ponyboy asked with wet hands and eyes.

"I heard him say something about you needed to be taught a good lesson because you were playing them against each other and such. Your brothers know how smart you are. It's kind of to bad because they aren't gona let you off on account of you can't talk."

Ponyboy had managed somehow to quite crying, and was now looking up at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy. It's my fault really. I was the one who started the fight when I hit that soc with the lunch tray. I guess I just don't like it when people pick on you so much. Guess it comes from getting beat at home all the time."

Johnny stared at the warn carpet on the floor. When he looked up he noticed a small smile had formed on Ponyboy's face. Their silent conversation could be heard as loud as bells. Johnny would never be abused like he was again. Darry would never hurt him, and he would never hurt Johnny; even if they got in deep enough to deserve a few strokes of the belt. It was nothing compared to the physical and emotional pain Johnny had been forced to endure in the past.

"Not anymore," Ponyboy signed.

Johnny smiled too. "That right. Not anymore."

The two were quite for a moment. Then they heard Darry yell for them to come eat. They walked out of the room, and to everyone's surprised Ponyboy hugged Sodapop.

"I thought you'd still be sulking," Darry said.

Then Ponyboy went to hug Darry. It wasn't exactly what you would call normal behavior for Ponyboy, but they didn't mind.

"You learn your lesson?" Darry asked him. Ponyboy nodded. "Good, what was it?"

"Don't use lunch trays to fight socs. They're public property, and it might count as vandalism," Ponyboy signed to everyone's amassment.

"The trays or the socs?" Sodapop asked with a crazy grin on his face. They all laughed harder, even Johnny. He knew he was going to love living there.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Report Card Note

AN: Thanks to all those that voted and reviewed. Thanks also to those who have added me to their favorites and alerts. If you have not voted yet, there's till time. Remember that there's a poll on my profile about what should happen next in the story.

That Friday report cards came out. Darry had lightened up on him a lot after everything that had happened, but Ponyboy was still a little nervous.

He met Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve outside the school building near the parking lot after the final bell rang.

"Man, my mom ain't gonna be to happy with me when I get home. I failed everything again," Two-Bit said.

"Like that was unexpected," said Steve. "You've failed the 11th grade three times already."

"But this time's different," Two-Bit protested. "My mom said that if I don't pass this year, she's yanking me out of school and I have to…do I dare say it…get a job."

"Life is so harsh for ya," Steve remarked Sarcastically.

Ponyboy and Johnny walked along behind them completely lost in whatever silent conversation they were having. Sometimes Ponyboy felt that Johnny could understand him better than anybody did even though his sign language wasn't as fluent as his brothers.

Sodapop defiantly got credit, but lately Ponyboy wasn't sure whose side he was on. Not only had he punished him, but had also had ratted him out to Darry a couple of times since then.

Ponyboy was already grounded for a week for getting caught near Buck's place. The bookstore near there had a new book that had just come out on the market that Ponyboy couldn't wait to read. Steve saw him walking home from Clarksville Road, and had told Soda that he'd seen Ponyboy coming back from Buck's.

Sodapop questioned weather or not Ponyboy had been drinking because that's where he had gotten drunk last time. He had been grounded for two weeks when Darry found out back then. He was the farthest from happy, and let Buck knew how he felt through a broken nose and busted lip. Now all the gang and even some other greasers who were more than aware of Darry's rep, kept an eye out to make sure Ponyboy didn't come around.

Johnny handed his report card to Darry just as Ponyboy did. He opened them. He read the grades out loud to make sure there were no surprises.

"All As Ponyboy," Darry said.

"Good job Ponyboy," Sodapop said.

Then Darry looked at Johnny's grades. He felt a little uneasy about it because he wasn't sure what Johnny's grades usually looked like.

"All Bs except for one A," he read.

Johnny smiled. "It's all thanks to Ponyboy. He helped me study for my tests, and with all my assignments. He's really smart. It's too bad they keep in the slow class," Johnny said.

"I know," Darry shook his head, "but there's nothing we can do about it.

"Maybe I'd of passed all my classes too if Ponyboy did everything for me," Sodapop joked.

It didn't go over well. Johnny looked hurt, and Darry glared a warning look at his kid brother. Sodapop looked down. He didn't mean it like that, but he still felt very low at the moment.

"Sorry Johnnycakes. It was just a joke," Soda said unable to make eye contact with the kid.

"It's ok," Johnny told him.

Johnny tried hard to never take anything the wrong way. He was just so sensitive, but that wasn't a good thing when you lived life as a hood on the streets. He tried not to show any feeling, but sometimes it just slipped out, especially in front of his best friend and his brothers. Johnny didn't know why. Maybe it was because they had always been so caring toward him.

Ponyboy ran to catch up with Johnny after school was over. He was out of breath and his face was flushed from running across the school grounds.

Ponyboy had been kept after school because of a misunderstanding that had happened in his classroom, and had therefore missed his ride home with either Two-Bit or Steve.

Earlier that day a new student had arrived at school. The teacher had told him to sit near Ponyboy. That was when the trouble had started.

The boy was named Curby. He looked mean and had as many cuts and bruises as Johnny. Ponyboy guessed it was probably from his name. Names like Curby didn't exist to much in the greaser area.

Curby defiantly had a bad attitude and appeared to be a very angry person from the outside. The first thing he did was knock everything off the desk Ponyboy was sitting at.

Ponyboy gave him a look and picked his things up off the floor. He didn't want to get in any more trouble with Darry. He was still grounded. The week wasn't up yet.

Darry and Ponyboy had made a deal. If Ponyboy could behave the entire week at school without getting into any trouble than Darry would let him go out with the rest of the gang that weekend while he worked at the old Middleton's place replacing tiles. If not then Ponyboy would spend his weekend cleaning the house and doing other chores. Ponyboy really didn't want to clean house, so he tried to ignore Curby the best he could.

However that hadn't worked out to well. Curby kept disturbing Ponyboy so much that he wasn't able to complete his assignment on time. Ponyboy still had a few unanswered questions on his math assignment by the time the end of class rolled around. Actually it more like sprang up on him out of nowhere.

Ponyboy's teacher gave him an F, and told him that if he finished the work over the weekend he could make it up to a C. She also handed him a note for Darry to sign.

"Oh, man. Darry's gonna skin you alive," Johnny said after Ponyboy hold told him his story.

Ponyboy only nodded in agreement. His hands hurt from signing so uncontrollably from his anger. His head and stomach also hurt.

He dreaded giving the note to Darry to sign. Ponyboy knew he for sure would not be going anywhere this weekend.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Trouble with Curby

AN: Remember that there's a poll on my profile about what should happen next in the story. Oh, and if I haven't mention it yet, which I think I have, I'm not sure; when deaf people sign with a lot of emotion. So when someone is angry or such then they tend to sign faster or just a little differently.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere this weekend Ponyboy," Darry said as he read the note.

"But it wasn't my fault," Ponyboy signed.

"So the teacher gave you an 'F' for no reason at all. She just felt like you deserved one. This note says you didn't complete your assignment. Are you telling me that's not true?"

"No," Pony signed.

"The new kid in his class kept messing with him," Johnny spoke up.

"How?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy told him the story about meeting Curby. He had just finished when there was a knock at the door. They all jumped.

"No need for that. You just walk in around here," they heard a familiar voice say.

Then the door opened, and in walked Tim Shepherd followed by his younger brother Curly Shepherd who was leading Curby.

"Hey ya kid, Curtis." Tim said to Ponyboy and Darry.

He grabbed Curby from Curly, and pushed him toward Ponyboy.

"Curby here's come to apologize. A little birdie told me about some problems that happened at school, but they ain't gonna happen no more. "You have my word on that Curtis."

"I'm s-s-sorry Playboy."

Tim smacked him upside the head.

"It's Ponyboy," he corrected.

"I'm sorry P-Ponyboy," said Curby.

Ponyboy nodded.

"Now that that's settled how bought you and Johnny come with me and my cousin this weekend for a real good time?" Curly cut in.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny. Curby was Tim and Curly's cousin? Ponyboy wasn't sure if that would make thing at school better or worse.

He looked at Darry. Was he still grounded for the weekend?

"You can go with them if you want Ponyboy, but remember our deal. I still expect you to have all those things done and your homework by Sunday night. Understand?"

"Yes," Ponyboy signed.

"Great," said Curly. I promise you won't regret it," he smiled slyly.

"I better not regret it either," Darry warned.

Tim looked at him and nodded. He understood.

"Well I guess we'll see ya later," Tim said. We're meeting Dally at Bucks for a game of poker."

The three of them walked out the door just as Sodapop walked in from work with Steve and Two-Bit.

Tim nodded to them as he passed.

"What was that all about?" Soda asked.

"Tim and Curly came to make their no good dirtball of a cousin Curby say he was sorry for messing with me at school," Pony signed a little faster than normal.

"Ponyboy," Darry scolded. "Enough with the attitude."

"Easy Pony," said Sodapop. "Calm down a little."

"I have a feeling we just missed out on something," Two-Bit said to Steve.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Driving a Car

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Remember that there's a poll on my profile about what should happen next in the story. It will only be up for a little while longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ponyboy couldn't believe he and Johnny were hanging out with Curly and Curby. Darry had actually agreed to let him out after he learned what had happened that day at school. Of course Soda had helped talk him into it, and it was only if Johnny went with him.

The four greasers walked along the thinner side of the railroad tracks. Johnny tried his best to stay close to Ponyboy without making it noticeable. He knew Ponyboy didn't like it here. This was where his parents had died.

Ponyboy was very thankful to Johnny at that moment. He knew what his best friend was trying to do. Neither boy wanted to look like a sissy in front of the Shepherd hoods.

"So do you have your licensee yet," Curly asked Johnny.

"Uh… yeah. Dally took me to get it a couple weeks ago," Johnny said.

"You ever think about getting your own set of wheels?"

"Not really," Johnny said in a quiet voice. "I don't have the money."

"Who said anything about money?" Curly said.

Johnny was horrified. He didn't like where this conversation was going, and he couldn't get Ponyboy in trouble again. The kid was barley fourteen.

"What do you mean?" Pony signed.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I mean that I'm sixteen," Curly said. "I've got my license, and it's legal and all; and I want a car."

"Are you going to buy one," Ponyboy signed.

"Are you going to buy one," Johnny asked.

"For a couple of street hoods, you two aren't very smart," Curby piped up. "We're not gonna buy a car, we're gonna…"

Curly cut him to the quick.

"We're just gonna take a stroll through the junk yard to look at what's out there. I know the guy, and he said that me and my buddies can come take a test drive anytime we want."

"That was very generous of him," Johnny said.

Curly gave him a funny look. Johnny knew Ponyboy's language was wearing off on him. Maybe some day he'd have a chance to get out of Tulsa as well, but for now he just need to watch it a little bit.

Johnny felt someone grab the sleeve of his shirt. Ponyboy was worried. The hair on the back of his neck stood on ends. Ponyboy shook his head. Something wasn't right here. Soda and Steve went to the junk yard all the time to pick up stuff, and the owner had never let them test dry beat up junkers that were brought in. Ponyboy was sure Sodapop would have told him if he had.

"Ponyboy, maybe we should go home," Johnny whispered in his ear. "We don't need to get into any more trouble. Darry would kill us."

Ponyboy knew that Johnny was probably right, but he didn't want to look like the baby everyone made him out to be.

The four boys kept walking towards the junkyard. Johnny and Ponyboy both hitched their thumbs in their jeans to try to hide their nervousness.

"There she is," Curly said beaming when they got there.

Their eyes widened at the sight before them. The car didn't look like it belonged in a junkyard at all. In fact it looked almost bran new.

"Hop in," said Curly.

Johnny took that moment to nudge Ponyboy. There were no keys in the car. How were they going to drive it? Johnny and Pony soon got their answer when Curly touched some wires together and the sound of a motor starting was heard.

The sound of a man yelling at then to come back with his car could faintly be heard through the wind as they sped off.

The realization of what was happening suddenly hit both boys. Ponyboy might not always use his head, but this time neither did Johnny.

"What are you doing?" Johnny demanded. "That man didn't act like it was ok with him to drive this car."

"Relax. It's all taken care of," Curly assured him.

Johnny was starting to get angry and scared. He didn't believe Curly. What had he been thinking? He should have grabbed Ponyboy and they should have left. Why didn't he do that? He was older than Ponyboy. He should have known better. The signs had all been there.

First, there was the fancy car in a junkyard that they were currently flying down the high way in. The fact that were speeding way over the limit only added to their problems at the moment. Then Curly had hot wired the car, and a man who he assumed must have been the owner of the car had ran screaming after them as they had pealed out. If Johnny had anymore doubts about the car being stolen, they quickly vanished as sirens began to sound fairly close to them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: How Darry Feels

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. The poll on my profile is now closed. Thanks to all of those who voted. And the winner is, drum roles please, der der der der der, An opportunity opens up for Darry to go to college and take his brothers with him. This will include Johnny too, as Darry is now his legal guardian.

Darry slammed the door shut. It had been a horrible morning, and he was now off for the afternoon due to an accident at the construction sight caused by one of the new guys his boss had be training.

"You just can't teach a soc," Darry thought as he drove off toward the jailhouse to pick up Ponyboy and Johnny.

He tried not to grip the steering wheel so hard. It was causing the bones in his hands to ache, but Darry was furious and scared at the same time.

The police had called just as Darry had walked in the front door. He couldn't believe the boys would be so stupid as to go for a joy ride in a stolen car with the Shepherds. Then again, how smart was he for letting them go?

All of the gang came out very lucky after the incident up at Jay Mountain, but they might not be so lucky this time. The state might try to take his brothers away again, and this time they could also take Johnny.

Johnny and Ponyboy waited in the truck while Darry finished talking to the officer. Neither looked very happy.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy," Johnny said solemnly.

"It's not your fault," Ponyboy signed.

Just then they saw Darry walk out. Both boys stilled. What was going to happen now?

"We're really sorry, Darry," Johnny said when Darry got in the truck.

"You know the two of you somehow get in more trouble together than when you're apart," Darry scolded.

Ponyboy started to protest, but Darry placed his hand of Ponies, interrupting his signs.

"I thought you'd eventually get the message when I whipped you," Darry continued. "I guess not. Apparently it didn't even sink in when Soda took a strap to you, Ponyboy."

Pony looked up questioningly at his older brother wondering if he was going to get the strap again, and from which brother. Then he looked at Johnny.

"Are you going to…"

"No," Darry cut Johnny off. "Not this time. It's a lot worse," Darry said with a sad sigh.

"Worse?" Johnny asked fearfully.

"There's a social worker coming at the end of the week. They're bringing someone with them. The three of you may be going to a boys home."

The silence that followed was loud and clear.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Visit

Ponyboy and Johnny were grounded with the exception of school. When home they were restricted to homework, extra chores, and anything else to entertain themselves as long as they stayed at the house.

Darry was very worried, and it was starting to show more and more the way he was snapping at everyone. Ponyboy thought it must be true what they say; "Those who love you the most hurt you the most." He defiantly seemed to be getting on Darry's bad side a lot lately.

It was Saturday, so that meant Darry and Sodapop had to work. The weekends were always their busiest time of the workweek. The one good thing about that was that Steve would be working all day long at the DX along with Sodapop.

It was good for both brothers really. Sodapop could enjoy the company of his best friend who would help him with their tremendous workload, and Ponyboy didn't have to worry about being harassed by Steve.

It would have been a great weekend if it hadn't been for the fact that there was a social worker coming, and they were being punished.

Ponyboy was doing laundry and Johnny was dusting when they heard the door open and slam shut.

"Hello," Dallas called.

Johnny stood up noticing the very unhappy look on Dally's face. Not that Dally ever looked really happy, it was just a meaner look then usual. Then Johnny's eyes fell on the fresh scabs and cuts on the greaser's face and skin.

"What happened to ya, Dally," Johnny asked slightly alarmed.

"Got in a fight with Shepherd," he replied. "Had to convince him to tell the fuzz the truth about that stolen car."

He took out a cigarette, and lit up. Dally was really worried too, but he tried to cover it up with his smokes.

"Hey man, Darry doesn't like it when we smoke inside," Johnny said.

"Darry doesn't like us to smoke period," Dally laughed.

Johnny had to smile at that. Darry had been nagging him and Pony to cut down, something about wrinkled skin and polluted lungs.

"Just don't let him catch you," Johnny pleaded. "He's not been in a good mood lately."

"Why could that be?" Dally asked Johnny looking him straight in the eye. "Could it be because you and Pony can't seem to stay out of trouble?"

Johnny was taken aback. Dally had never scolded him before. No one ever had except for Darry and his parents, but their scolding more often than not came with a beating.

"Ponyboy where are you? Get in here!" Dallas yelled. Turning to Johnny he said, "I think we need to have ourselves a little talk."

Johnny gulped, and Ponyboy emerged from the garage carrying a basket of clean laundry. He seemed a little surprised to see Dally standing there in the living room. Darry had told the gang that they needed to hang somewhere else for the weekend due to current events.

"What are you doing here?" Ponyboy signed after he had sat the basket of laundry down. "Darry's not going to be happy

"He's not gonna be happy because his baby brother won't stop acting like a worthless hood. Sit down! Both of you!"

Johnny and Ponyboy both obeyed. You just didn't test Dallas Winston if you knew what was good for you.

"What is wrong with you two? Ponyboy, you are going to drive Darry into an early grave. Do you know that? He gave up everything for you and Sodapop, and all you do is act like some selfish, spoiled brat. You may be the baby of the family, but it's time to knock it off. You ain't no soc."

Ponyboy just stared at the warn carpet on the floor. Dally did have a point there. Darry put the thoughts of college and a better life for himself out of his mind so he could take care of him and Soda, and now Johnny as well.

"You may not be able to talk, but you are a smart kid when it suits you. You have a chance to change how people view you as a mute."

Pony's head snapped up. Did Dally just call him a mute? No one had dared do that sense he was about six years old when Darry had been sent to the principal's office for beating up a boy who had made fun of Pony.

Mom and Dad had been furious with him, but their brotherly bond had strengthened on that day. It had remained like that until their parents had passed. Then he had gotten closer to Soda.

Maybe it was because he kept away the nightmares and the monsters and the boogieman. Maybe it was because the courts would have found it weird otherwise with Darry being an adult and all.

"Are you listening to me, Ponyboy Curtis?"

Oh no, he had zoned out on Dallas. That wasn't a good thing.

"Yes," Ponyboy signed.

He hoped that was the right answer, and that Dallas was through drilling him. He was in luck, Dally didn't say anything more. Instead he turned to Johnny.

"How could you take such a big risk, Johnnycakes? You were awarded to Darry. It doesn't get any better than that. Ya, I heard he took a strap to ya, but that's nothing compared to the beatings you were getting at home. You don't think I'd know? You had life made. Now you're going to throw it all away because you can't figure out that hot-wiring a stolen car is wrong."

Ponyboy could see tears forming in Johnny's eyes. He thought he could hear them too until he realized it was the rain outside. That meant that Darry would be coming home early, and soon.

As if on cue, the door opened and a soaked Darry walked in pealing off his wet clothes. He stopped when he saw Dally sitting on the coach with Pony and Johnny.

"Dally," he said. "Man, you're not supposed to be here. Pony and Johnny are grounded. I thought I might have also mentioned something about them doing their chores too," he said looking at them.

Dallas just smirked and turned to leave.

"You think about what I said," he said before the door fell shut.

Darry looked at Johnny and Ponyboy with his arms folded across his muscular bare chest.

"Dally just walked in here on his own free will," Ponyboy signed.

"I know Pony. He does that," Darry said.

"I'm sorry, Darry," Pony signed.

"I know Pony," Darry said.

"I'm sorry too," said Johnny.

Darry nodded. He knew he had been harsh with them. He was just so worried. The state just couldn't take them away. They were his boys and they needed to stay with him, especially Ponyboy.

"Are you still mad at us?" Ponyboy signed.

"I was never mad," Darry said. "Just frustrated with the current situation and scared that you three will go to a boy's home."

Both boys nodded in understanding. Ponyboy noticed that Darry seemed to really be in a very good and calming mood. He wondered if he should test those waters. Normally he had just assumed to tease a full grown grizzly, but if Sodapop wasn't afraid then why should he.

Taking notice of Darry's appearance Ponyboy had an idea. He hoped it would go over as well as Soda's teasing always did.

"So there's really a social working coming?" Pony signed.

"Yes there is Ponyboy."

"Do you think they'll let us stay together if you intimidate them enough with your appearance?"

At first Ponyboy wasn't sure if the joke had gone over well. Johnny was giving him a weird look, but then they saw Darry grin. It was a rarity, just like Pony's.

You know you don't have to show off for us, we already know what you look like," Pony signed.

Darry seemed to just be noticing himself, then he lunged for Pony taking him to the floor.

The sounds of a broken rhythmic breathing could be heard as the only sounds of Ponyboy's laughter as Darry tickled him. Wanting to join in the fun, Johnny jumped on Darry, but Darry could handle both boys easily enough.

Their playtime was interrupted shortly when an out of breath Sodapop raced into the house.

"The social worker's coming! The social worker's coming! She'll be in any minute!" Soda panted.

Then he stopped seeing the sight before him.

"Now Pony, you know you're not big enough to take on Darry even with the help of Johnnycakes here," he laughed.

"That's why you're here," Ponyboy signed.

"Oh really. Well, I guess I'll just have to help you out then."

Soda leaped for them. Darry grabbed Soda putting him in a headlock causing Johnny to flip over them while Ponyboy tried to get Soda loose from Darry.

They were having a blast, just the four of them, a family, being together.

An abrupt voice cleared their throat loudly to announce their arrival. The four froze to find the social worker looking at them in horror. Behind her stood the judge that had rendered Ponyboy and Johnny into Darry's custody. He smirked at them. It was obvious he knew something they didn't.

"Good evening Mrs. Calfskin," a shirtless Darry greeted her still dressed in his wet jeans.

Everyone got up from the floor. Soda dashed to get Darry a dry shirt to put on.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ponyboy signed.

The women looked at him questioningly. She wore an expensive looking suit that didn't look at all like hand-me-down clothes. She looked about the room with her nose slightly stuck up in the air.

Ponyboy wondered if she could smell the smoke from Dally's cigarette earlier. At least the house was clean. Then Ponyboy remembered the basket of laundry. He jumped up, and ran to put the basket some place else before Mrs. Calfskin saw it. Maybe it was already too late.

"Would you like something to drink?" Darry asked.

Why did Soda half to get him his tight black T-shirt? It emphasized every muscle in his body. He only wore that to rubles to scare the socs.

It didn't help that the jeans he had on were tight as well. He kept an old worn out pair specifically for certain jobs that needed to be done at the construction sight.

"That's alright Mr. Curtis. I was just trying to figure out what the child was saying," she said as if she knew everything.

"That's what he asked you," Darry stated.

"I'll take a beer, Darry," the judge said.

"Andy!"

Andy? Where had he heard that name? The judge had looked somewhat familiar the last time they had crossed paths. It was a little unnerving that he seemed to know exactly who Darry was, but Darry couldn't recognize him. And now he had asked for a beer. Something had to be up.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be out of town until next few weeks. I'm sorry if you think this chapter was long, but I just couldn't seem to find a good stopping point. Happy early July 4th.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: You Rule!

Darry handed the judge a cold beer from the fridge while watching the horrified reaction on Mrs. Calfskin's face at the same time. Well Andy was the judge. Too bad for her.

The judge took a big swig of his beer before he began to speak.

"Now I'm the judge here, so everyone better listen up."

Everyone in the room turned their attention at once towards Andy. Bells were going off in Darry's head. The name and even the voice sounded so familiar to him, by the just couldn't place them.

"Now this whole mess has gotten way out of hand. These boys have already proven how they communicate on a daily basis with Ponyboy here, and with him not being able to speak that's a big part of taking care of him. Johnny here, who is now also Darry's responsibility, even had to interpret for him in the hearing because no one could understand him."

Mrs. Calfskin tried to interrupt, but the judge just held up his hand in silence for he was not yet finished.

"The social worker's job is still help those kids that are being hurt and neglected like I was when I was growing up."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"It's not to beat down on those families who can't seem to ever catch a break. They haven't been handed everything in life like you have. It's time you actually start doing your job instead of just dumping on those who ain't like you are."

Sodapop thought he was seeing a pair of grins form on the faces of his two brothers. The judge saw them too. Yes, he had purposely used the word 'ain't' and started talking like the hood he was years ago as one of the first original members of the Tiger Street Tabbies gang. He wondered if Darry was starting to remember him. In a way he wish he didn't, but he was now shouting at the social worker trying to pay off his debt.

It was nearly nine years ago. Darry had just been a kid then, but old enough to know that you didn't trespass on another gang's territory. Darry had been down town that day with his parents and younger brothers. They were shopping for new clothes and supplies for school.

Ponyboy had fallen down on the hard concert and skinned his knee. It seemed that his tears just wouldn't stop.

Then Sodapop told Pony that he needed to go to the diaper section were the rest of the baby's shopped. In response Ponyboy's fist flew to meet Soda's mouth causing a dark red color to form from his mouth.

Darry instantly noticed how well Ponyboy could fight for a kid his size and age. Maybe he wasn't so handy capped after all.

He quickly grabbed Ponyboy while his father held Sodapop. Fighting each other was frowned upon in the family. The boy's father took Sodapop and Ponyboy out of the store.

Mrs. Curtis asked Darry to wait for them to come back while she went to another shop near by. As Darry sat there on the front steps he watched a boy a little older than him run up and grab a woman's dress. He couldn't believe how rude the kid was, but then Darry saw the boy do the same thing to his mother.

With her dress nearly over her head, Mrs. Curtis couldn't see a thing, which made her fall to the ground. This made Darry very angry. There was no reason for his mother and baby brother to have matching booboos.

Darry ran up to the boy as fast as he could and punched him in the nose. He wondered if it broke.

The boy slugged him hard. Darry fell back. The boy hit him again and again.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Curtis yelled.

The boys continued to punch, kick, and roll on the ground wrestling one another until they were out in the streets.

Darry had a black eye, busted lip, and his left cheek and shoulder were very bruised.

"You don't mess with Andy," the boy said.

"I'm coming," a young Sodapop yelled.

He and Ponyboy ran to help Darry. They jumped on Andy. Ponyboy pulled his hair.

With that Darry gave a final swing knocking Andy out cold.

That day Darry earned his reputation as being one of the toughest greasers in Tulsa. It had been upheld ever sense. Sodapop earned the same respect in a way, and Ponyboy did as well weather he realized it or not. They were now the feared Curtis brothers, and word got around not to mess with them.

"I just don't like this roughness," Mrs. Calfskin said flatly.

Roughness? Now Darry knew why Andy seemed so familiar. Wow. A hood like him was now a judge, maybe even a respectable one.

"I'll tell you one thing, these boys right here, they stick up for each other. That's more than I say for many folks. They don't live in a fancy neighborhood in a big house and everything, but you're not going to find a more caring family then what you have right here."

"That's so touching," Mrs. Calfskin said in a mocking voice," but I'm afraid that just won't excuse their behavior."

"No it doesn't," Andy agreed. "I'm sorry Darry, but the she-wolf's right."

Johnny tried not to laugh as Mrs. Calfskin made a face at what she was being called.

"Ponyboy, for not being able to talk you sure get into a lot of trouble. You and Johnny together get into even more."

Both boys winced. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. What was the judge getting at? You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Around here trouble just seems to follow the two of you around like a black cloud. Yea, I know about you two getting drunk under age and a whole lot more. But, don't think I didn't pay attention to those kids you saved at Jay Mountain. From what I can tell, you seemed to stay out of trouble there, even if you were in trouble at the time. Therefore, I think the only thing to do is for all of you to leave Tulsa."

"Leave?" Ponyboy signed.

The judge handed Darry a thick envelope.

"I can never repay you for saving my son's life last year when that roof caved in on him. That was supposed to be the only day you would have off that moth. The closest I can come to thanking you is to send you to collage like you want."

Darry's eyes widened in both shock and surprise.

"It's all been arranged. The old buildings at the collage need new roofs. I might have told them I knew the best man for the job. Oh, and before you protest, you get to take your boys with you. Just act like you filled out all the paper work for the grants yourself"

Darry was speechless.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: A New Start

**AN: Thanks to all those that are still reading and reviewing. It tells me that you care. The name of the college is made up, but based on real experiences. I'm not saying where the place is. This chapter will be kind of short. I hope you like it. **

"About got it all Ponyboy," Darry asked as the gang finished loading everything into Darry's truck and Two-Bit's car.

Ponyboy nodded. They weren't leaving Tulsa forever. This was their home, but as Darry had reminded him them all as they stayed up talking late at night, there was no other choice if Pony, Johnny, and Soda wanted to stay together with Darry.

The rest of the gang were able to come too. Steve was going to start taking duel credit courses to get his certification as a professionally skilled mechanic.

Ponyboy also had plans to get some of his basic course work out of the way. He was very excited to be going to such a residential school. His brothers had told him that he would be given the same opportunities as anyone else there.

Sodapop was moping because he would have to go back to school by law when they moved. Ponyboy had offered to help Sodapop, but that didn't make him feel much better.

Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Johnny all crowded into Darry's truck with what little they had. Steve and Dally went with Two-Bit. Darry hoped Two-Bit would keep his word and pass his classes when they arrived at their new home.

It rained nearly all the way there. Pony and Johnny signed a lot during the ride and Soda stared out the window. That wasn't very common for him.

"Cheer up, Little Buddy," Darry said. "It won't be too bad. You'll see."

There was no response. Darry was torn by how down he knew Soda was feeling, but at the same time very happy for himself and Ponyboy. He remembered what his teacher had told him. He had said that 'When you make it to college, it doesn't matter where you come from or your background. You are automatically Middle Class.' Darry only wanted the best for his family.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The First Day of School Begins

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. BSBnACcHiCk don't get ahead of me here. I can't type that fast. Sodapop's has to go back to school remember. **

**The name of the college is made up, but based on real experiences. I'm not saying where the place is. Also, at my high school you could get one of three or four different types of diplomas. **

** PS: When a deaf person lowers their eyebrows it's asking a question. I also used my own sign name is this story, but not my real one. My name is not Rebecca or Amy. **

"Hurry up Sodapop," Darry called from the kitchen as he finished frying some eggs. "You don't want to be late."

The rest of the gang was already up, dressed, and seated at the table. They were having eggs and pancakes for breakfast as usual, but for their first day of school, Darry had thrown in extra chocolate chips in celebration.

"Man, I hate school. Why do I have to go back Darry?" Soda asked coming in from his room that he now had to share with three of his buddies and a brother.

"Because it was part of the deal with the state. Now quite complaining, and eat your breakfast."

Darry put a hot plate in front of him. Soda just looked at the eggs. He didn't want to eat them, but he was hungry. Going on a hunger strike wouldn't change anything.

"Ah come on Soda, it will be fine. You'll see," Ponyboy signed.

"So says the geeky baby brother with all the good grades," Sodapop retorted. "To bad that don't cut it on the streets were they count, especially when you can't talk," he mumbled under his breath."

But Darry caught what he said.

"What is up with you today?" Darry demanded.

"He woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Pony signed.

"I think so," Darry agreed.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Pony glared at Soda who returned the look.

"Well, we better get going," Two-Bit said. "Lot of cute blondes to check out."

Ruffling Johnny's hair, Two-Bit attempted to shuffle everyone out the door. They all piled into his car, all except for Darryl, Ponyboy, and Sodapop Curtis.

"Don't keep 'em waiting Pony," Darry said. "Soda and I need to have a little talk. Go ahead to school. I'll bring him later."

Ponyboy seemed a little hesitant, but picked up his book bag and headed out the door.

"Alright Pepsicola, what's this about?"

"Nothing," Sodapop snapped.

"I hope you don't plan on going to school with that attitude," said Darry.

"I don't plan on going to school at all," Soda stated flatly.

"Stop it Soda. You're acting like you're six years old. Now, that's enough. Get you're stuff, and let's go. I don't want any more of your lip."

Ponyboy was having a hard time finding his classroom. It wasn't like he could stop and ask someone. This was a much bigger high school than the one he was used to going to.

Suddenly, right in front of him he spotted two girls signing. His heart skipped a beat. He was still scared of girls, but he did need help finding his way around. So, taking a couple of really deep breaths, Ponyboy decided to walk up to them. When they acknowledged them, he introduced himself.

"What is your name," one of the girls asked him.

"Ponyboy," Ponyboy fingerspelled his name. Then he did the sign horse with a 'P' for his sign name.

"I'm Amy," the girl fingerspelled her name.

She did her sign name with the letter 'A' with the sign thirsty because she was a diabetic. Amy introduced Rebecca whose sign name was long hair using the letter 'R.'

"Can you help me find where I'm going?" Pony singed with lowered eyebrows.

"You'll be with Mrs. Point. She's the deaf teacher. You'll like her. We have her too," Amy signed rapidly with excitement in meeting her new classmate.

"But I'm not deaf, I just can't talk," Ponyboy signed in protest.

"Oh, well you sign very well," Rebecca complimented him. "That's what your squeal says. Most people here don't sign," she reminded him.

My brothers do, Ponyboy thought to himself as he followed his new friends to the classroom.

Sodapop took a seat in the very back of the room hoping the teacher would never notice him there. He hated the fact that he had to go back to school. He couldn't believe that Darry was doing this to him.

"At least it's only half a day," Steve said. "We'll be working the other half. We're only getting a basic diploma anyway."

The teacher tapped cleared his throat for silence. A kid about their age took the empty seat beside them. He smirked.

"Goof morning. I'm Mr. Potters, and I will now take roll, " the teacher said. Lilly Anderson?"

"Here."

"Peter Barks?"

"Here."

"Johnny Cade?"

"Here," said Johnny quietly.

"Johnny Cade? Where is Johnny Cade?"

"I'm right here," Johnny said a little louder.

"You need to speak up, boy."

Mr. Potters went on with roll call, and the kid turned to face Steve and Sodapop.

"What's your name greaser?" the boy asked.

"Who you calling a greaser, greaser?" Steve tested him.

"You just don't look like a guy who wants to waste his days siting at a desk in school, that's all," the kid said smoothly.

"My name's Sodapop, and this is my buddy Steve. You're right. I don't want to be here. I dropped out when I lived back in Tulsa."

"I'm Kevin. So Sodapop, what made you decide to drop back in?"

"My older brother's making me," Soda said.

"What does your old man say about it?" Kevin asked.

"My parents died several months ago. I live with my two brothers," said Sodapop.

"I don't have parents either," Kevin said surprising him. "I live with my grandmother."

"Excuse me boys. Is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Potters was looking straight at them with a sharp frown upon his face.

"No sir," they both answered at once.

"Witch one of you is Sodapop Curtis," he asked.

"I am," said Soda.

"Is that your real name?"

"Yes. It says so on my birth certificate."

"Well then Mr. Curtis, I expect students to pay attention in my classroom and answer 'here' when their name is called. Do I make myself clear?"

Soda nodded. He sunk down in his desk. It was only a few minutes into the school day and it was already turning out to be rotten and lousy.

"Man, you better watch it Soda. Darry won't like it if he finds out you're causing trouble," Steve said.

"Yeah, remember what he did when he found out that I knew Ponyboy was sick and I didn't tell him?" Two-Bit said with a crazy grin.

Darry threw his books in the truck. His first test was already going to be at the end of the week. College wasn't exactly what he had expected it to be.

He really needed to quite ragging on Ponyboy so much. His baby brother was doing a band up job.

Darry wished Soda would shape up, and at least try. Ponyboy had offered to help him. He wished the rest of the gang would too.

Darry knew that things were going to change with this move, him going to college, and such. What he didn't know is if he could take care of six boys for the rest of his life or not. He knew he's still worry about them even when they were adults.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Brothers

**AN: Soda's a little OOC in this chapter because, well, he never is. **

When Darry woke up the next morning he noticed he wasn't the only one in the bed. A tear stricken Ponyboy lay curled up and sleeping uneasily next to him. He smiled down at his baby brother, and shook his shoulders gently.

"Wake up Pony," Darry said.

Pony opened one eye slowly, and then the other. At first it didn't register why he wasn't in his own bed, and this it came to him.

"Good morning," Pony signed.

"Morning Baby," Darry said.

He wasn't sure how to ask Pony why he was sleeping with him. It wasn't that Darry ever minded when Ponyboy climbed in bed with him, but he was concerned because he knew something had to have happened between him and Soda.

"Hungry?" Darry asked Pony.

Ponyboy nearly jumped out of bed. Darry knew that'd get him up. He was always hungry, and sense they were a gang of seven growing boys, they all ate like a starving hear of mustangs.

"In a hurry to get to neared class again I see," Dally said stretching from the couch as Ponyboy raced into the kitchen ahead of Darry.

Ponyboy pretended to pout. He stuck his tong out at Dally. Then he put his hands on his hips, turned around, and shook his but at Dally.

"Pony don't act Dally's age," Darry told him.

That earned some loud snickering from Two-Bit who was coming into the room followed by Steve, Soda, and Johnny. They all sat down at the table except for Soda who was wearing towel from the shower.

"What do you think you're doing?" Darry demanded as Soda walked toward them. "Let's try to start today off by putting on some close. Now go get dressed. You're not going to cook around open flames in nothing but a wet towel."

"Man Darry! You're acting just like Mom, always nagging' on me," Sodapop complained.

"Just do it! I don't know what's got into him," Darry said after Soda had left the room.

"He's mad because he thinks I squealed on him," Pony signed.

"Well you didn't. The school called me," Darry said.

There was once again an awkward silence in the room that was soon broken by the sound of something hitting the wall making Ponyboy and Johnny jump.

"Ponyboy, watch the bacon," Darry said as he stormed off towards the bedroom.

"So tell me about them girls," Two-Bit said to Pony. "Wait, kid I don't know what you're saying. Ponyboy."

"He says you need to learn sign language," said Johnny.

"Is that a fact? Well maybe Pony should just start talking for once, so some of us ain't left out in the dark," said Two-Bit.

Ponyboy lowered his head and looked at the floor. Then he got mad. He signed something to Johnny.

"Are you sure you want me to voice that?" Johnny asked him.

Ponyboy nodded. He was plenty sure.

"Ok. Ponyboy says that you have a big mouth, and that he's going to graduate by the time he's your age because you're a lazy hood."

Roars of laughter game from both Steve and Dally.

"It's eight o' clock. Get to school," Darry yelled.

Ponyboy looked up at the board to make sure he was copying the notes down correctly. He was having a little trouble concentrating on his class work knowing that Soda was still mad at him. He had done everything he could think of to let Ponyboy know he was mad at him.

Flashback

Ponyboy put closed his books and put his work away. He gathered his things up and put his book bag by the door like he always did before taking his turn in the shower.

There was a funny thing about the shower. The plumbing in the house was old, so sometimes incidents would occur. Knowing this, Soda crept inside the bathroom quietly.

Pony was started at first when he heard the door creak open. Sometimes someone had to come in to pee while another person was in the shower. They only had one bathroom for all seven of them. It was just that Ponyboy didn't like anyone seeing him, even his brothers. He didn't know why but he always just felt so embarrassed.

Ponyboy washed the shampoo out of his hair. He couldn't tell who it was through the thick curtain. So he didn't pay attention when Soda decided to flush the toilet and slip away quietly.

The water instantly turned ice cold. Shock in the temperature chance hit Pony's body like a knife. He jumped out of the shower grabbing his towel, and found that his clothes were gone.

Wrapping the towel around him, Ponyboy slipped unnoticed from the bathroom to his room, which he just happened to have to share with four other guys. Ponyboy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Thinking he was safe, he pulled on a pair of clean underwear from the draw. At that moment, the gang chose to come barging in. Ponyboy leaped behind the bed.

"Man, what's wrong with you, Ponyboy. You gay or something? We all got the same stuff," Two-Bit joked with a very reddening Ponyboy.

"Yeah, yours is just a little smaller," Steve added to the joke.

Johnny was almost bewildered. What was wrong with everybody, and why wasn't Soda doing anything about it? He went over to Ponyboy.

"What's wrong Pony," he asked quietly.

Ponyboy just shook his head as he pulled on a T-shirt. He was trying hard not to let the tears form in his eyes. He was trying hard not to let the teasing get to him. He was trying to be tough like the rest of the gang.

He had crawled in bed with Darry that night after Soda had repeatedly kicked him out of the bed. He knew Darry wouldn't mind him being there, but he still hurt that Soda was treating him this way.

End of Flashback

"Would you like to eat lunch with us Ponyboy," Rebecca signed. "I just have to get a book from my locker first."

They walked down the hall signing in conversation until they reach the lockers. Amy's was right next to Rebecca's, and Ponyboy's was right across.

"Well if it ain't the stupid kids," a angry voiced boomed behind them.

All three turned around. An angry soc wearing the ugliest looking pants you ever did see was looking at them like he wanted to kill.

"We're not stupid, we're deaf." Amy signed, not that it mattered.

"Your sister refused to go out with me," the soc growled at Amy. "I wonder if she's change her mind if a little something happened to a certain sister of her's."

Anger rose up in Pony's eyes. He stepped in front of Amy and Rebecca. That was the wrong move.

The soc slammed him back against the lockers bringing him down quickly, but Ponyboy held his own. He got in a few good punches, and another blow from the soc had him seeing stars.

Ponyboy was starting to fade, but he could hear the students in the hall starting to pick up on the fight. He could hear them shouting. He could hear someone shouting. He could feel someone yank the soc off of him, and help him to his feet. He could feel Soda pull him into an embrace before all went dark.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Suspended Tricks

**AN: From hear on out the rating of this story has been changed to 'T' just to be safe, and a special thanks goes out to spicygurl for all her wonderful… uh, reviews… yeah. Please feel free to check out my new one and only song fic and crazy one shot. Enjoy. **

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy, please wake up. I'm so sorry."

It was Soda's voice. They were in the nurse's office waiting for Darry to come pick them up. Sodapop was suspended until Monday, and Ponyboy was being sent home due to his injuries.

Sodapop knew Darry was going to get him good for his behavior of late and all that had happened. He was the only person he knew that could ever get detention the first day of school, and the suspended the next.

While Sodapop shuddered at the thought of how Darry was going to flip out on him, it was Ponyboy that he was really concerned about.

It seemed that the kid just wouldn't stop bleeding. His lip was cut and swollen, his nose was broken, his arms were badly bruised, his knuckles were busted, and he had a real shiner. Didn't he know to protect his face in a fight?

"I didn't rat you out, Soda," Ponyboy signed.

"What was that, Pony?"

"I didn't rat you out, Soda," Ponyboy signed again.

"I know you didn't Pony. The school called Darry. He told me this morning. I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's ok Soda," Ponyboy signed. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going home now. As soon as Darry picks us up we'll leave."

"Are we in trouble?"

"I am," Soda told him. "I'm in deep. Darry hasn't been happy with me as of late, and he really isn't going to be happy with me when he finds out I've been suspended."

"Now it'll be your turn to get the belt," Ponyboy signed.

Soda laughed uneasily at his brother's remark. He sure hoped not. Not only would that really hurt, but it would be so humiliating having all the gang know about it. It was bad enough having his older brother ground him in front of the gang.

The walls of their crowded little cottage were paper-thin. There were no secrets. Family matters that used to be kept just between the three brothers were no longer private.

Of course Ponyboy had always told Johnny about everything even before Darry got custody of him. They all knew that Johnny wouldn't breath a word to anyone about anything though.

Darry walked in at that moment, and as anyone imagined, he didn't look really happy to be there.

"Hello Mr. Curtis. I'm the vice-principal at this school. Please let me explain our situation. You see our school has a strict policy on fighting. Sodapop will be suspended until Monday and Ponyboy will be given the same."

Darry raised an eyebrow at that. The vice-principal went on about what happened. Ponyboy's classmates, Amy and Rebecca had witnessed the soc hit Ponyboy, and had told their deaf ed teacher.

Because Ponyboy was in the deaf program and unable to speak, the soc was being charged with assault to a person with disabilities, but of course it was against school rules to discuss another student.

Ponyboy and Soda were allowed to go gather their things to leave the school campus after the discussion was over. Ponyboy's teacher had given him all his work to complete at home, and Steve promised to bring home Soda's.

Everyone got into the old, beat up work truck to head for home in a very uncomfortable silence.

"I had to miss my test to come get you two," Darry said as the three brothers drudged inside. "You're lucky my professor will let me come make it up Saturday on account that I told him it was an emergency."

Neither one replied. They both knew that they weren't making things very easy on Darry even if they didn't start the fight.

"How are you feeling Ponyboy, any better?" Darry asked. "You don't look so good."

"What do you expect him to look like after getting beat up?" Soda mouthed off.

"I'd watch that moth of yours," Darry warned.

Darry felt Pony's forehead ignoring his little brother's sass. He felt a little warm, but he usually did after rumbles and other fights too.

"Ok, Ponyboy get started on your school work. Soda, come with me. I'll drop you off at the garage. We'll talk more about this tonight," Darry said with a promising tone.

After his brothers had left, Ponyboy took out his books and supplies and got to work. The assignments didn't seem to be anything to difficult for him to handle, and Ponyboy thought he could get the rest of the day's work out of the way before his brothers and the gang returned.

Ponyboy started on his English first. That would be easy. He had already read the book a million times. Writing a reflection to the first and second chapter was a breeze.

History was next. Ponyboy opened the book to where the class had left off filling out the vocabulary on the worksheets.

He was almost done with his math when everyone walked in.

"Darry, will you check over my math?" he signed.

"Sure Pony, after dinner."

The sweet allure of Chinese food floated through the air.

"Got your favorite Ponyboy," said Dally slyly. "Cherry blossom."

"Isn't that raw horse meat," asked Steve.

"Yeah, but that girl I dated a few months back said it was a delicately in her country," Dally replied. "I though Pony might like a special treat after such a hard day of fighting socs."

"Wasn't that the girl that sunk the fuzz on you, and you ended up in the cooler, again?" Darry commented.

"The one and only," said Dally as if he were proud of it.

Ponyboy made a face, and Soda laughed ruffling his baby brother's long, greased back hair.

"They're just messin' with ya Ponyboy. We brought you some peaking duck," said soda.

Ponyboy brightened. All three of the Curtis brothers loved peaking duck. Of course, the take out could never be as good as the wild game he and his family used to hunt.

"Ok, you two in my room," Darry said after everyone had finished.

"Hey Darry, it's not like we know what the kid's saying anyway," Two-Bit spoke up knowing what was going on.

"No, but you know what Darry and I are saying," Soda shot back.

They went into Darry's room. Darry closed the door. Waiting a few moments, he opened it again so that he could whack Two-Bit upside the head for standing at the door. The rest of the gang scattered after that. Darry closed the door again.

"So Soda, you want to tell me why I woke up this morning with another body in my bed?" Darry asked firmly.

"I thought Pony had ratted me out, and it made me mad because of all the times I covered for him. I felt… well… sort of betrayed, so I decided I would let him know how I felt."

The events of the night before unfolded.

"I didn't know at the time that the school had called you," said Soda. "I'm sorry baby," he said to Ponyboy.

"That's ok Soda. Thanks for saving me from the soc," Pony signed.

"Ok, next time talk it out," Darry said. "As for being suspended tomorrow, both of you are to stay here and do your school work, clean the house, and…"

Darry got up and walked over the door. He opened it very slowly, and then shoved Two-Bit hard. The rest of the gang laughed. Darry shook his head and shut the door.

"Both of you better stay here, or it's grounded for another week. Understand me?"

The both nodded. Ponyboy jumped up and ran out the door. Shouts were heard from Two-Bit as Ponyboy tackled him. Soda started to follow, but Darry held him back.

"You know Soda, so far I've only given Ponyboy the strap, but that's gonna change real quick if you don't shape up," Darry told him.

"Ok," Soda squeaked.

How awkward would that be? Your older brother spanking you, and now that the gang lived with them there wouldn't be any way to keep them from finding out about it sooner or later.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Suspended Blues

"Hey Sodapop," Steve greeted the next day at work.

"Hey Steve," Soda said back.

He swaggered in and got to work on taking out some small dents and dings in an old Ford truck.

Soda felt bad for his little brother. Ponyboy had to stay home all day by himself because of the suspension. At least he had work. Darry had no qualms about that. It had been bad enough that morning helping Pony.

They had stripped all the beds, and run the sheets through the laundry followed by the dirty clothes and towels. Then Ponyboy had dusted while Soda vacuumed. They had a thumb war to see who would clean the bathrooms. Ponyboy lost easily as expected.

"So tell me about those girls," Soda had said as they ironed everyone's clothes.

"They're in my class," signed Ponyboy.

He told his brother about Rebecca and Amy and their teacher. He told them about the things that they did. Ponyboy even went so far as to even hint at the fact that he might like Amy a little. Sodapop had laughed at that. So his little brother was growing up. Ponyboy had his first crush, well maybe, if you could call it that. It only proved that he Darry needed to have that talk with him.

"Soda! Man, what's your deal today? Keep your mind on your work," Steve snapped bringing Soda out of his thoughts. "You still moping cuz Darry grounded ya?"

"Sorry Steve. I guess I just have a lot of stuff on my mind," Soda said.

"Like what man?" asked Steve.

"Well, like I never wanted to move here from Tulsa in the first place. I mean I know we didn't have any choice. And it's great that Darry gets to go to college and that all y'all go to come with us. I just… I hate school, man. I can't stand it. Why doesn't Darry get that? I didn't mean to get detention the first day and then suspended the next. It just happened. And now I'm grounded."

Soda was starting to let his emotions fly, all the pent up anger and resentment he had. He didn't realize he was screaming.

"Soda. Chill. Calm down. I know you don't like school, and I think Darry know that. He just wants you to finish high school. You'll make more money in the long run, and besides the state's making ya."

"Man, I'm just mad right now," Soda complained through his bitterness.

"Well try to cool it for a while. You don't need more trouble, or any causes to take Darry up on his threat to give you the strap."

Soda froze. He stared at Steve. Steve knew about that. How? He didn't think any of the gang were around when Darry had issued that warning, and he knew Ponyboy wouldn't have told. Steve wouldn't know what he was saying.

Did the rest of the gang know about this little secret, though it was quickly becoming not much of a secret anymore? Soda wondered what else Steve knew.

Steve laughed and punched Soda on the back.

"Don't look so shocked," Steve grinned. "The walls are paper-thin. Just know that when you do finally tick Darry off enough for him to redden your butt, I'll be the first to laugh."

"Oh very funny. You're a great friend," Soda retorted.

"Here, I got you a surprise. I did your class work for today, but just the one's I was in. Thought it might help a bit."

"Thanks Steve," Soda said warmly.

Ponyboy couldn't believe that he had lost to Soda. Well actually he could, but that didn't man he liked cleaning the bathrooms any less. It was worse here, they had two bathrooms now.

At least Darry's wasn't very dirty, the man was a clean freak. Ponyboy sometimes wondered why Darry wasn't a cleaning maid. He sure would make a good one.

Ponyboy sometimes used that bathroom too, especially when he had to pee really bad, but the rest of the gang used the other one. It was the one Ponyboy dreaded cleaning.

You'd think that they would know to treat a toilet differently than some bush out in the woods.

Ponyboy didn't even want to know what some of those stains were. He scrubbed and scrubbed. He wished he hadn't completed all his schoolwork so quickly.

That evening the gang sat outside smoking while Darry worked on a paper for class and Sodapop did the dishes. Ponyboy had seen it only fitting sense he had left him to do the bathrooms.

Steve, Two-Bit and Dally were in conversation about how good they could beat some of the wimpy socs at school if they ever dared mess with Ponyboy and Sodapop again, but Ponyboy had other things on his mind.

"Johnny?"

The sign name Ponyboy used for Johnny was just the letter 'J' in the American sign language alphabet, but it had been the first sign Johnny had learned when they were young.

"Johnny, have you ever touched a girl before?"

Johnny's eyes widened. Just what was Ponyboy asking him. Shouldn't he be talking about these things with his brothers? At least they'd be honest with him about stuff. Johnny swallowed hard.

"What do you mean by touch?" Johnny asked.

"You know hold her hand, embrace her, maybe even a kiss," Pony signed.

Relief flooded through Johnny. He had always been open and honest with Ponyboy, but he was still only fourteen years old. There were just some things Johnny wasn't sure if he was ready to share with him, and he didn't really know if Pony's brothers would approve of him telling Pony about certain things.

"Oh, well, is there someone you like?" Johnny asked.

"I sort of like Amy," Ponyboy signed.

"Pony why don't we go inside to talk about this," Johnny suggested. "It's getting dark, and it's a little hard for me to see your sins."

Ponyboy nodded. The two went inside.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Talk

Johnny had been talking with Ponyboy for over an hour about Amy. He felt he practically knew this girl he had never seen before.

"Just ask her if she'd like to go out, Pony. The worst thing that can happen is that she say no. Just take her to the movies or something where you two would feel comfortable, and get to know each other better," Johnny told Ponyboy.

"About time you got interested in girls," a voice said from behind them.

The boys turned around. Neither one of them had noticed Soda or Darry who were standing behind them. Darry went to sit on the other side of Ponyboy, and Soda sat on the floor.

"So who's this girl?" Darry asked.

"Her name's Amy," Ponyboy fingerspelled the name, and then gave Amy's sign name. "She's in my class.

"Is she the one you stood up for with the soc?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy blushed a deep pink. He nodded shyly.

"You're not going to start getting into trouble at school because you like her, are you?" Darry questioned.

Ponyboy shook his head. He had an incredibly wide grin on his face. He wondered what Amy would think come class on Monday knowing that he had defended her.

"You can wipe the silly smile off your face, Pony. We know what you're thinking about," Soda teased.

Ponyboy looked at him blankly. What did Soda think he was thinking? Soda thought he knew what Pony was a lot, but could sometimes be wrong.

"You're growing up now Pony. We need to talk about this," Darry said.

Pony felt his ears warm. Johnny got up to leave, but Darry stopped him.

"Do you need to here this too, Johnny," he asked firmly. "It'll be different than what you've heard from Dally."

Johnny paled a little, but sat back down. He knew that was true. Darry would put the beat down on Dally if he ever told Pony what he had told him.

There was silence for a moment, as no one quite knew how to start until Soda decided to take a chance at breaking the ice.

"So Pony, you gonna tell us about all those wet dreams you've been having about this girl of yours?"

The humiliating look of Ponyboy's face was priceless.

"I- I don't do that," Pony signed.

"No, but you will," Soda insisted.

"Stop it Soda. Quit teasing him," Darry warned.

"It's ok, Ponyboy. Everybody goes through this," Johnny said comfortingly.

Ponyboy looked at one brother and then the next. His brothers had once had the same problem. Ponyboy had never thought of it that way before. It had always seemed to him that they were always doing more grown up things where he wasn't allowed.

"You're body's going through some dramatic changes," Darry started.

He saw the blush of Ponyboy's face deepen. How he wished that their father had already gone trough this with him.

"You're starting to grow in both height and other parts of your body. You're starting to develop hair in areas that you never had before."

"Yeah, I think I noticed that you have three chest hairs now," Soda chided a very red faced Ponyboy.

Pony made a face.

"Before long we're going to have to teach you how to shave," Darry continued.

"That's so you won't cut yourself," said Soda.

"Usually when a guy goes through this his voice will change and crack as it gets deeper," Darry said gently. "I'm just telling you that so you understand what's going on, even though that's something that won't concern you."

"You remember when this started happening to all of us?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy nodded. He remembered all right, especially with Darry. It had scared Ponyboy at first. When Darry's voice deepened it became more gruff. The first time Darry had yelled at him using his new voice, Ponyboy didn't go anywhere near him for almost a month.

"So, what else?" Pony signed.

"Those wet dreams are going to happen too, and some of the weirdest things will start to be a turn on. It's normal though," Johnny said. Remember the time we were playing football, and I ran into the bushes. You thought I had forgotten how to play the game."

They all laughed. That hadn't been all that long ago. It just seemed like it now.

"I just want to know how to ask a girl out," Pony signed. "I've never liked a girl like that before," he admitted.

"I know Pony. That's why we're having this talk," Darry told him.

"That's why you think this little girl's so hot," Soda teased. "Now you get to be a horny guy like the rest of us."

Darry swatted him hard.

"I'm not telling you again Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Now quit teasing him," Darry said sternly.

"What's really buggin' ya Pony," Johnny asked.

Johnny always knew when something was bothering his best friend. They had always had that type of relationship, and it had continued to be strengthened that time at Jay Mountain and afterwards when Johnny needed help taking care of himself.

Pony and the rest of the gang had done a great job trying to help, but Johnny was still never so glad to be able to perform simple tasks again such as dress and bathe. It had been very awkward.

"I'm not any of you," Pony signed.

"Of course you aren't, you're you," said Soda.

"I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to do. That's why I was talking to Johnny," Pony started to sign very quickly.

"We know that Ponyboy. Calm down a little," said Darry.

Ponyboy shook his head. Why didn't they understand? He sometimes wondered if things would be a lot easier to explain if he could just speak them, but that was wishful thinking.

"I want to have fun with Amy," Pony signed. "I- I- I've never done those things. I don't want to. I- I want to wait until I'm married. I want to save myself for whoever she may be, even if I'm fifty years old. I don't want to do it until than, and you have to let that be ok."

Ponyboy's hands were beginning to hurt. He had been yelling his heart out, well his version of yelling anyway. They were also wet. Ponyboy hadn't realized he had started to cry. He felt like such a wimp.

"Listen Pony, I know what you're probably hearing at school, and I defiantly know what you're hearing from the gang," Darry said. "Everyone's always talking about how much they're getting. Now maybe it' true and maybe it's not. You're under pressure to prove yourself, but when you're a teenager, you don't really think about the consequences."

"Ponyboy, I was scared to death when Sandy told me she was pregnant," Soda confessed. "I knew I wasn't ready to be a father, and when I found out that she had cheated on me it hurt really bad. I offered to marry her anyway; at sixteen I offered to marry her weather the kid was mine or not. I mean I really loved her. Darry and I got in a big fight about it. Turns out, the baby wasn't mine. When she comes back, what then? I don't know," Sodapop said with a bit of old sadness in his voice.

"Do you remember Emily?" Darry asked.

They all nodded though no one really knew what had become of the girl Darry had once loved so dearly.

"She was still seventeen when I turned eighteen. We didn't think anything about it. We were in her room making out, and well, things just got a little out of control. I was on top of her, and her parents walked in. They went ballistic. They called the cops, and I was charged with statutory rape. I was of legal age, but Emily wouldn't be eighteen for another month. Her parents really didn't like me."

"Can I say something?" Johnny spoke up again.

They all nodded.

"I'm glad that you want to wait Pony," Johnny told him. "It's not all cracked up to be what you think it is. My first and only time was really uncomfortable."

"You mean with Sylvia?"

"You know about that?"

Darry nodded. He knew about it.

"Sylvia started touching me, and I wasn't used to it. No one had every touched me there before except for a doctor, and it was starting to feel really good. I knew that it was wrong, and that Silvia was Dally's girlfriend, but she wouldn't stop coming on to me. Before I knew what was happening, my clothes were off and she was ridding me. I felt so bad about it. Here I am some tough hood getting forced by a giggling greaser girl."

"See Pony, you're the type of person that always thinks with their heart. You may not use your head where it counts on the streets, but you know what's right and wrong for you," Darry said.

"Don't make our mistakes," Soda said. "People who think with their heart the way you do, their mistakes always count double for them."

Ponyboy smiled at his brothers and Johnny. He felt good that they excepted and approved of his feeling. He felt good that he had their support. He felt good that Soda had stopped teasing him so much about it. Now if he could just find the courage to ask Amy out.

**AN: If you have any questions about the subject matter of this chapter, please ask a parent, guardian, or other trusted role modal. **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: It's a Date!

AN: Sorry guys. I just couldn't think of another movie for Amy and Ponyboy to go see. I'll probably end up taking my niece to see this anyway. Enjoy.

Ponyboy was a little nervous when he arrived at school. What if Amy didn't like him? What if she didn't want to go out with him? That would be the worst.

He was still thinking hard about the situation as he continued working on his shadow drawing in Art class later that morning when a note was passed his way.

Ponyboy opened it up. It read:

Have you asked her out yet? What she'd say?

What movie are you taking her to see? Does she like you?

You know we're all dying to know.

Johnny

Ponyboy smiled at the note. Johnny was such a good friend to him. He would never admit it, but Pony knew that Johnny hated the Art class. He was only taking it because Ponyboy loved art so much. Otherwise, without Johnny translating for him, Pony would have never have been permitted in any of the extra curricular classes outside the deaf classroom.

Johnny was also in a creative writing and PE class with Ponyboy, all on account that he would interpret Ponyboy's signs.

Johnny didn't care too much for writing either. He had to admit though that using sign language often came in handy in the gym and locker room.

Ponyboy was glad he had had that talk with his brothers because he hated dressing out with the other guys. He had a hard enough time changing clothes in front of his brothers.

Ponyboy started hurriedly jotting down a reply. He had tried all morning really to ask Amy out, but every time he tried he seemed to choke.

Ponyboy could just see the gang laughing at him if they knew. Finally, towards the end of the school day, Ponyboy decided he was going to do it. He was going to take a chance and ask Amy to the movies Friday night. It was now or never Pony decided.

Amy was gathering up her things to go home soon. Ponyboy walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Amy," Pony used her sign name. "Would you like to go out with me on Friday? There's this great new movie that just came out at the theaters. I mean maybe you like movies. I don't know. I just thought you might like to go, but we can do something else if you don't want to."

"I'd love to go," Amy signed. "The Smurfs" just came out, and I can't wait to see that."

"Me too," Ponyboy signed excitedly.

"There's one thing," Amy stopped him in mid sign. "My dad always drives me and my date. It's sort of a rule in my house."

"That's fine," Pony signed. "He can meet my brothers if he wants."

The bell rang then. Students rushed out quickly from every classroom excited that the day had come to an end.

"So what'd she say?" Johnny asked as they walked out to Two-Bit's car.

"She said yes. We're going to the movies Friday night," Pony signed happily.

"That's great Pony. I told you it would all work out," Johnny said. "So what are you going to go see?"

Ponyboy didn't respond. How should he answer this? The truth was, he didn't want to.

"Come on Pony. Tell me," Johnny insisted.

"We're going to see… "The Smurfs," Ponyboy signed slowly, his ears getting warm.

"Uh…ok…that's… tuff, Ponyboy," Johnny said.

"It's what she wanted to see," Pony defended.

He wasn't about to tell anyone, even Johnny, that he wanted very much to see the movie as well. The gang would never let him live it down. That's why no one could find out about this.

"You can't ell anyone, Johnny," Pony signed firmly.

"Tell us what?" Sodapop asked walking up behind them with the rest of the gang.

He looked at his little brother and cracked a big grin.

"I know that goofy look," said Two-Bit. " She said yes, didn't she? Ah, our baby Pony's growing up."

"That's great Pony," said Soda.

"Her father is taking us though," Pony signed. "She said it was a rule in her house. He has to meet Darry before we go to the movie…"

"Tuff enough. What movie are you going to see?" Soda asked him.

Ponyboy put his hands down by his sides. He had blown the cover off of his own secret. He knew this question was going to come up. It used to be such a simple one to answer.

"Tell me," Soda said.

"Hey, I bet they're gonna go see "The Smurfs," Steve teased.

Ponyboy looked at the ground. The cat was out of the bag now. He turned around and got into the back seat of the car followed by Johnny.

"You mean you really are going to see "The Smurfs?" Steve said. "Haven't Soda and Darry had the talk with you yet? You ain't gonna be a baby forever. It's time to test the waters and soil your wild oats."

"It's time to shut your moth," Soda snapped.

"All I'm saying is that you can't make out with a girl at some movie like that," said Steve.

It was one of the longest car rides home to say the least.

Ponyboy was trying to get his hair greased just the right way.

"Hey Pony, I think that's enough," Darry called. "You're not trying to repel the girl"

Snickers were heard in the background. Every one of the gang had tried to help in their own way. Steve, Soda, Johnny, and Two-Bit had all worked on Pony's hair and clothes.

"You're gonna look tuff Pony," Soda told him.

Darry went to answer the door when the bell rang. He stilled when he came face to face with his college professor.

"Hello Daryl. I don't suppose you might know my daughter's date for tonight now would you?"

"Uh… won't you come in? Pony," Darry yelled.

Amy and her father stepped in to a messy house full of boys. They all looked at one another, sizing each other up.

Amy wasn't a really cute tiny girl. She was pudgy and short. She smiled shyly at everyone.

"Hi Amy," Pony signed coming into the room. "You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks. I can't wait to see the movie." She signed.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Steve asked.

"Probably about 'The Smurfs." Hey Pony, that's right up your ally with the "Sesame Street on Ice" thing that you saw last week," Two-Bit joked.

"You're going to see "The Smurfs?" Darry asked using both his voice and his hand so that Amy could understand.

"Yes, it's one of the few movies on that I approve of," said the professor. "There are also "Stuart Little" and "Madeline."

Darry tried hard to hide a smile while the rest of the gang burst out uncontrollably with roars of laughter.

The professor didn't think it was all that funny. The four walked out to the parked car.

"Have a good time, Pony, but remember to behave yourself," Darry whispered quietly in his ear.

Ponyboy nodded. He just wanted to go see a movie with someone who enjoyed them as much as he did. He and Amy got into the car.

"You know Daryl, I really love my little girl. If your kid here tries anything, I'll make sure your grades will suffer for it," the professor warned.

As if things weren't off base enough already a drunken Dallas Winston just happened to chose that exact moment to come stumbling into the yard. He stopped in front of Amy who winced in fear of the seventeen-year-old hood.

"Hey Pony, when did you become a girl?" he asked.

"Get in the house Dallas," Darry said.

He never called him by that name unless he was throwing his weight around.

"I'm going. I'm going," said Dally.

He walked up to their mailbox. Opening it, he threw all the letters out while sticking his head inside.

"Help! I can't get through the door!" Dally cried.

"Good bye college," Darry mumbled under his breath.

To that Dally responded by starting to sing, "Good bye college. Good bye college. Good bye college. We're going to leave you now."

Amy and Ponyboy sat in the middle of the room watching the brightly lit screen with big open caption letters. Ponyboy wondered how much of it Amy could hear. The people around them laughed at what they heard.

Little kids cried and talked throughout. It was no surprise to Pony why Amy's father approved of a movie like this.

Suddenly the big evil Gargamale came into view. The children screamed and Ponyboy jumped knocking his drink into his lap. Pepsi spilled all over his jeans.

Amy took some napkins and tried to help Ponyboy clean up before the liquid stained his jeans. Ponyboy was thinking fast. How was he going to hide this?

Ponyboy remembered his jacket. He'd have to wrap it around him, and hoped that that would work. It was cold outside, but Pony had heard what Amy's father had said to Darry. He didn't want to get his brother in trouble.

Later, after the movie was over Amy and Ponyboy waited for Amy's father to come pick them up. Amy pulled Pony into the light of the street lamp so they could see each other sign.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," signed Amy. "I'm sorry about your jeans."

She reached up and put her arms around him. Looking deep into his eyes, Amy softly gave Ponyboy his very first kiss of the lips.

A stray cat startled them, and they pulled apart.

"I had a great time too," Pony signed with shaking hands.

He was freezing, but he couldn't unwrap his jacket from his waist. It was a good thing that they didn't have to wait to terribly long out in the cold night air for Amy's father to come get them.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked as they drove to Pony's house.

"It was a wonderful movie," Amy signed happily.

"That's good," said her father.

Ponyboy was a little taken aback. In all this time he hadn't seen Amy's father sign once. He thought that was a little strange.

They soon reached his house where the whole gang was waiting for him while still trying to sober Dally up.

"So, how was the date?" Steve had to ask.

Ponyboy just shrugged as if it were no fig thing. He couldn't fool his brothers It was a huge deal. Johnny wanted to know what happened too.

"Ponyboy, are you wearing lipstick," Johnny asked as he put a clean cloth over Dally's head. It was scared from when he had stuck it in the mailbox. "That must have been some kiss."

Ponyboy couldn't help but to widen his grin. He felt like was floating on air. Without thanking he went to the hall closet to hang his jacket up. He turned back around to walk into the kitchen. He was hungry again. Like his brothers he knew how to eat.

At fist Ponyboy didn't notice everyone staring at the dark spot on his jeans. He got a plate from the cabinet and some food.

"Hey kid, you piss on yourself or something?" Dally's voice caught his attention.

Ponyboy looked down at the sport. Darry walked into the room then.

"You want to explain yourself Ponyboy," said Darry.

"I-I spilt coke on me," Pony signed.

"Go change then," Darry said with a nod.

"I'll check 'em," Sodapop said following Ponyboy.

"You don't think…?" Two-Bit started.

"No I don't think," Darry told him. "I believe him. If he says he spilled coke on himself that's just what he did."

"It is coke," Soda said walking back into the room. "He didn't like me being in there while he changed, but too bad."

"Looks like he's not quite grown up after all," said Dally.

"Yeah well, I'd like to keep it that way. He's got enough bad influence from you bunch of hoods," Darry said.

"He learns something new from me every day," Two-Bit commented.

"I don't think how to belch your name counts," said Soda.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Truth

AN: I want to say thank you to those readers who are faithful and give positive feedback. For those of you who acted out, you need to go sit in the corner and think it over.

Amy and Ponyboy could keep from sneaking smiles and peeks at each other the next week at school. Rebecca and some of the other classmates were beginning to notice.

"We had a really good time. Ponyboy told me that they didn't have any open caption movies where he and his brothers used to live," Amy signed to Rebecca.

"That's so cute. Amy loves Pony," Rebecca signed back.

"Did you know both his brothers sign?" Amy signed excitedly. "His friend Johnny does too. That's why Pony gets to take those classes. Isn't that great? No one in my family signs."

"No one in my family does either," signed Rebecca. "He sure is lucky."

The girls then felt a gentle tap and turned around. Ponyboy was standing there smiling with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" signed Amy.

"It's an application," Pony signed. "My teacher really liked my art project; so much in fact that he wants me to inter it in the state Art show that's coming up in a couple of months."

"Wow! That's great Ponyboy,"

Ponyboy turned around. Sodapop, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and even Dally were standing there. Ponyboy instantly introduced the girls and the gang for those who didn't know each other or didn't remember.

Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally stood there like a silent street lamp. Sodapop and Johnny signed their greetings to the two girls. Dally didn't have any desire to be friendly at the moment.

"Wow! They really do sign," signed Rebecca.

"Why wouldn't I sign?" Soda asked.

Pony nudged him to remind his brother of the use of his voice.

"Sorry about that. I meant why wouldn't I sign? I'm Pony's brother," Sodapop said in sign language and with his voice.

"Neither of our parents sign," Amy explained.

"I noticed that when we went out," signed Pony.

"So how do you communicate and understand each other?" Soda asked still using both his hands and voice.

"They expect me to read their lips," signed Amy.

"Mine think that everyone who is deaf can read a person's lips and know whatever it is they are saying," signed Rebecca.

"Is it hard?" Soda wanted to know.

"Less than twenty percent of language can be understood through reading lips," Johnny spoke up using both his hands and voice just as Soda had.

"That's right," signed Amy.

"Ponyboy explained it to me one time," Johnny said and signed.

Amy smiled at Ponyboy who returned it with a light blush. Amy thought that Ponyboy looked so cute when he blushed deep pink the way he did.

"Well we better get going," Steve said in a huff. "Darry'll go bonkers if we're all late."

"Since when do you care about Darry's rules?" Soda asked.

"Since the night you were working late and I got brought home by the fuzz for racing a borrowed car, and Darry said if I was gonna act like a hood that he'd just let me rot in jail. I'm only allowed one phone call you know."

"Serves you right?" Pony signed.

"Kid, I don't know what wrong with you. I don't know what you're saying," said Steve.

"So, I don't know what's wrong with you," Pony signed.

The gang started laughing, even Dally who had kept quiet the entire time. They said good bye to Rebecca and Amy before heading home.

Ponyboy thought about how lucky he was. Both of his brothers loved him so much. They had always used sign language with him. They fought with people who gave him a hard time, and now Johnny was interpreting for him in class. Even Dally had learned some sign language; though he was no Johnny.

That night Ponyboy fell asleep with a warm, loving, and comforting feeling as he curled up next to Sodapop listening to the quite sounds of the rest of the gang's soft breathing.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Epilogue

AN: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I'm sorry to say that this story has come to an end. This will be the very last chapter. Tears.

Amy threw her arms around Ponyboy. She was so proud of him for winning a first place ribbon for his artwork.

"I'm so proud of you," she signed.

"Me too," Sodapop exclaimed hugging them both.

"Soda, let Pony have his moment with his girlfriend," Darry commented as he pealed his brother off his other brother.

They were all glad that Darry was able to be there for Ponyboy's shinning moment sense the art show was being held at the college.

Ponyboy smiled and chose that moment to kiss Amy passionately on her lips. The gang snickered at the event before them.

"Guess you're gonna have to start watching the kid," Dally smirked.

"Nah, he doesn't have to worry," said Soda playfully punching Darry. "Pony's only got these raging out of control hormones that's worse than the two of us put together."

Ponyboy turned a deep shade of pink. It was times like this that he was glad that Amy couldn't here what all these knuckleheads had to say.

He looked up to see Johnny smile that special smile at him. He had heard every word. Johnny was also glad that the girls couldn't here. He thought Rebecca was a really nice girl. Johnny was grateful to Darry for making the gang chill out a little about the sex stuff when they were around Ponyboy.

"I think this calls for a celebration," said Two-Bit. "I know just the thing." Darry gave him a hard look, but Two-Bit just smiled and shook his head. "I didn't mean that. I mean like ice cream, unless you don't mind some la-core in it. That might be good."

"I call chocolate," Steve said.

"Plain vanilla's just fine with me," Dally said.

"Come on Dally. That ain't no fun. You gotta get in the mood," Two-Bit yelled a little too loudly.

Some of the people who were still left at the show turned to look in their direction.

"I want mint chocolate chip," said Soda.

"Eeew. How can you eat that stuff?" Steve replied.

"He has strange tastes," said Darry.

"Would you like to come have ice cream with us?" Pony signed to Amy.

"Who's us?" Amy signed back.

"Me, my brothers, and the gang," Pony signed.

"Gang?" Amy repeated the sign looking very startled and shifted nervously.

Ponyboy quickly explained. He tried to reassure her that they were just some buddies he and his brothers always hung out with, and that she wasn't 'n any danger.

"Well, I have to ask my father," Amy signed. "I think he may still be up in his office."

Darry, Ponyboy, and Rebecca followed Amy to her father's office while the rest of the gang headed for the ice cream parlor.

Amy knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in whoever you are," said a gruff voice from the other side.

Darry nodded to Amy to proceed inside. The four stopped at the large desk where Amy's father and another man were talking. They turned their attention toward them.

"What do you want?" Amy's father roared.

Amy took a pad from her father's desk to write down her request. She handed it to her father.

"You want to go get ice cream with this boy?" he sneered.

"Yes, she would," Darry said.

"Who asked you?" Amy's father snapped.

The other man, with whom he had been speaking with looked taken a back, but said nothing.

"I am merrily voicing your daughter's signs as I often do for my brother, who can not speak," Darry informed him.

He got a good look at the other man in the room when he shifted in his chair, and Darry noticed that he was the dean of students. He hoped he wasn't about to kiss his whole college career good bye. His professor was never in a good mood.

"You sign?" the dean finally spoke.

"Yes," Darry answered.

"Well then, I guess Amy can go, but if anything happens to my daughter I'll have both you and your brother thrown in jail and out of this college," Amy's father yelled.

"Threatening a student is no way for a processor to act, especially for such a fine young man," the dean interjected. "Now Darryl, I know you've been notified that your remodeling work with the school is nearly complete."

Darry nodded. He knew. He was starting to worry about what he was going to do to support his family and gang of goofy hoods. Out of the corner of his eye, Darry noticed Pony looking at him. He had chosen not to tell either of his brothers, but the cat was out of the bag now.

"Well, we're in bad need on an interpreter for the deaf," the dean continued. "Do you think you'd be interested?"

Darry nodded slowly. He was almost afraid to trust his good luck. He turned his head to see Ponyboy grinning with pride up at him.

"Then we can discuss the matter in my office after your afternoon classes next week," the dean said.

"I can do that," Darry said.

"You might also do something else for me if you're interested in this job," said the dean.

"What's that," Darry asked.

"Bring me back a triple scoop of mint chocolate chip," the man replied.

"Have you been talking to Sodapop," Pony signed, but Darry waved his hands away as the four headed out the door.

"Have fun now," the dean called after him and nudged Amy's father to say something to his daughter.

"Oh yes, have fun my dear," the grouchy man said.

Darry related to words to the girls. With a warm smile Amy hugged her father good buy, and the four left.

"I bet they're wondering what's taking us so long," Rebecca signed as they all squeezed into the truck.

They drove off down the road only to hit every red light along the way. When they finally walked into the store, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Soda, and Steve were no where to be found.

"Where are your friends," Amy signed.

"I don't know. There's only one place to get ice cream in the city," Pony signed back.

"Maybe we should go ahead and a table anyway," Rebecca signed. She was disappointed that Johnny wasn't there yet.

Right then the rest of the boys came straggling in laughing historically.

"I can't believe you did that Dally. You nearly got us all thrown in jail," said Steve.

"Hey, it's only a problem if you've never been jailed before, right Johnnycakes," Dally replied ruffling the dark boy's jet-black hair.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

"We'll tell you after we order," Soda said.

They all sat down to order. Soda and Two-Bit got some strange look for their choices.

"Don't nock it until you've tried it," Two-Bit said.

The waitress went away checking her notepad again and shaking her head.

"So what happened?" Pony signed.

He really wanted to know. He hoped nothing had happened to Johnny or Soda. Pony remembered how scared he was when Soda had been jailed along with Two-Bit for doing handstands and other stunts to show off.

"I'd like to know to," Rebecca signed.

"Dally got in a cussing fight with the cop that pulled us over," Soda said with both his voice and hands.

"What?" Congratulations Dally, you've somehow managed to beat you own record with this one," Darry said.

"Why'd he pull you over?" Ponyboy signed to Dally.

"Well we got out to the car, and these big time socs started making trouble for us. We challenged them to a drag race. We won of course, and then the cops came to spoil or victory. They let the great and power socs of Oz go just like that, so I got mad about it," Dally stated like it was the most common thing on earth, which to then it kind of was.

"Do you want to know what he said to the cops?" Steve asked.

"No. I don't think you should say those things in front of kids," Darry said.

"Come on Darry. They can't here us except for Ponyboy, and he's heard it all before," whined Two-Bit.

"There are other kids and families here, and I'm not letting you get us thrown out of here like you did that restaurant," Darry said firmly.

The guys laughed at the memory. The waitress wasn't sure what was so funny as she served the ice cream orders, but was cautious not to get to close to them.

"I love strawberry ice cream. It tastes even better with a cherry on top," Rebecca signed flirtatiously to Johnny. "Would you like a taste?"

Ponyboy and Amy took notice as Rebecca fed some of the strawberry ice cream to Johnny. She missed at first, so some of it ended up on his nose.

Soda laughed when he looked over at them. "It's the not the time to be dressing up like the red nosed raindeer, Johnny," he joked.

Johnny blushed. He fed Rebecca a spoon full of his rockyroad in return.

Darry and Soda were keeping a close watch on Amy and Ponyboy. Ponyboy slowly moved his hand under Amy's dress and up her thigh. Amy's eyes went wide. Soda was siting across from Ponyboy He kicked him under the table. Ponyboy looked up at his two older brothers. He smiled innocently at them. They would never see him as anything other than their baby brother.

"We better not have to have another talk little brother," Soda whispered in his ear.

Two-Bit sat quietly watching the whole thing as he munched on his ice cream a little too fast.

"Aaahhhh! Ice cream head ache! Ok, I'm better now. I propose a toast for this celebration," Two-Bit said. "To Pony. Good luck in the future with your art, your cranky overprotective brothers, and scoring big time with your chick!"

Ponyboy nearly choked on his ice cream. Two-Bit always did have a way with words.


End file.
